Concrete Angel: Inuyasha Version
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Kaoru's been dealt a bad hand in life, so she get to start anew...as an angel! She falls into the world of Inuyasha, what awaits her there?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

For those who read my story, "Concrete Angel: Naruto", this was the story that created the plot bunny for that one. It's shorter and not as polished, but please, give it a read!**  
**

* * *

**Concrete Angel: Inuyasha**

"That damn girl shouldn't have existed, why was she even born?"

"Dear, why did you have to do this?"

"Look at her! The ugliest thing in the world! She looks nothing like you!"

"We'd better go bury her, before anyone gets suspicious."

* * *

Kaoru felt herself floating as she sighed, not sure where she was.

"The purest of hearts must be given a second chance…now fall to the new world you will live in…"

Her eyes opened to see she was free-falling, her arms and legs spread to slow her fall somewhat. Her wide jade eyes stared down at a small village below her, rice paddies surrounding it, something she hadn't seen outside a history book. She smiled as she relished in the feeling of falling, her short burnt orange hair clashing with her eyes. Her fall didn't slow fast enough, and she smacked belly-first into a rice paddy, making a huge noise more than a splash as she was momentarily stunned from the impact. She sank to the bottom of the knee-deep water, before regaining her senses. She blinked in the muddy water and pushed herself up, the sodden feathers of her wings making them droop as they folded against her back.

_White wings…how… Am I a tenshi?_

She rubbed her torso, which tingled and stung from the impact, spitting out the mud that had gotten in her mouth. She stood, her sneakers sinking almost completely in the muck. Shaking her head she felt her bangs splatter more of the wet dirt onto her face. She was certain she didn't look like herself, more like a thing that had climbed out of a swamp. Her shoes squished grossly when she got on dry ground, just as she heard an alarm sound and shouts rise from the inhabitants of the village. She saw bright lights come on and realized something.

_Is it…nighttime? This is weird. It's like noonday to my eyes. Those fires sure seem really bright to me… I feel like covering my eyes._

The people quickly converged on her, and she raised her hands as pitchforks, spears and arrows were pointed menacingly at her. _Am I gonna die again so soon? I doubt they've seen anything like me before._

"It looks like some kind of bird yokai," one of the villagers muttered.

"Why did it climb out of a rice paddy?" another asked.

"Quiet, quiet," an elderly woman's voice called over the murmurs. "I will judge on what this individual is. There is no need for wild tales, everyone."

Kaoru focused on the speaker, a gray-haired old woman with an eye patch, hair tied back in a low ponytail with a white ribbon, a miko outfit, tabi with straw sandals and a bow with a quiver of arrows over one shoulder.

_A miko? I thought there were only those in shrines and temples, and they aren't armed. This is weird. Why would a miko be the leader of a village? I am _so_ confused._

"Child, what are ye? Your clothes are similar to that of Kagome's, yet a different style, and those wings… It is certain ye did not come from the well, for it is on the other side of the village."

All the puzzled girl could manage was a shrug.

"Ye do not know? Where did ye come from?"

She tried squeezing water out of her sodden clothes (t-shirt, jacket and jeans) before pointing at the sky.

"The sky? So ye were dropped from it?"

She shook her head and pointed again.

"Higher? The heavens?"

That started the group of villagers talking again.

"This child's a kami?"

"Funny, I always thought they were dressed finer."

"Well, it _would_ make sense, since there are no wet footsteps anywhere else." **A/N: That makes no sense! Ah, the intelligence of the masses back then!**

"May we have a name to call you by, Child?" the miko asked.

Kaoru shrugged. _I doubt they know how to read, so I don't really know how to communicate, since I was a heavy smoker in my childhood and I had to get my vocal cords removed. I was lucky I didn't get lung cancer, or maybe unlucky._

"Do ye not have a name?"

Not sure what to do, she merely shrugged again.

"Well, we shouldn't stay out in the open, yokai may take us by surprise. Come, let us get ye some dry clothing and wash off that mud."

She was led into the village, where a men's yukata was provided after she washed herself off. She changed in the old miko's hut, before folding her dirtied clothes so they could get washed later, the top not closing well because of her wings. She held them out to dry as she sat in front of the fire pit, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Are ye comfortable, Child? Not chilled?"

Kaoru nodded, feeling uncomfortable with only a blanket preserving her dignity. _It's odd, I don't feel cold at all, yet I don't feel the heat of the fire, either. I haven't had to kneel like this in ages, so my legs are beginning to fall asleep. Not that I could complain anyway, so why should I care?_

"Your clothes will be washed and dried by tomorrow, if they are what ye prefer."

She nodded again.

"I have something to ask ye, if ye can answer it."

The teenage girl waved for the woman to continue.

"Why is it ye don't speak? Is it because ye will not?"

She shook her head.

"Ye cannot?"

She nodded. _It's not like I _want_ to be a mute for life. Overall, it sucks._

"I see now, why ye didn't answer any questions out loud. Allow me to introduce myself, since ye cannot do so. I am miko and leader of this village, Kaede. Since ye cannot give a name, I will give you one that's appropriate for you."

Kaoru nodded. _I guess that's as good of a thing to do as any. I suppose that I'll be starting a new life here, as I was told. Although I do wonder who this "Kagome" is, if I'll meet her at all._

"Here, some hot soup to help warm ye up."

As she took the bowl and chopsticks, she realized something else. _I'm not hungry at all, something else to add to this weird new life. I'll take it to be polite, since it's already in my hands. I wonder if it'll taste like anything._

She began to drink it, using her chopsticks to scoop the larger pieces into her mouth. _It tastes good, a very simple meal, but good. At least I don't have to _pretend_ to taste what I eat. It would suck if I pretended it tasted good when everyone else was about to throw up from the terrible cooking. I've never really tasted traditional dishes, since I was in a more western-style household. It would've been so embarrassing had I not known how to use chopsticks._

Kaede finished first and served herself another bowl before asking, "Did ye enjoy it?"

_It's interesting in its simplicity._ Kaoru nodded.

"Would ye like to have more?"

She shook her head.

"I have noticed that your hair and eye color are rather odd for a normal child. Your green eyes and orange hair, are they natural?"

She nodded. _I was born with these clashing colors, which was one factor why I was thought as hideous. I thought with my new life I'd have long hair, different clothes, more harmonious hair and eye color. I guess colors that clash so bad you want to barf might be charming here. Although I don't know why that would be when everyone has the native coloring: black eyes and black hair. But who am I to judge? I don't know what these "yokai" are, so my crazy colors might be the norm for them._

"For a kami, ye almost fooled me by your looks. If not for your odd clothes, I would have thought ye were a yokai of some kind. No ningen has ever had such odd coloring, so I would not be surprised if ye are mistaken for a yokai should ye travel away from here. Since ye have eaten, let us get some sleep so ye can be rested in the morning from this ordeal."

Kaoru laid down, a straw-woven pillow under her head and the blanket covering her body. _I'm not tired, but I should fake sleep so I can have some time to think without interruptions._

The rest of the night was slow-passing but quiet.

* * *

So...what did you think?

Since I'm using some Japanese terms here, I'll give a small glossary:

**tenshi - angel**

**yokai - demon**

**miko - for Kaoru, shrine maiden, but for everyone else, priestess**

**tabi - socks with a split between the large toe and the rest of the toes**

**kami - a god**

**ningen - human**

If I remember, I'll keep up these glossaries, just in case there are new terms that come up!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me!

Yays, I got some reviews for this story, including one from another story! XD

After the debut chapter, here's the next one!

* * *

When Kaede rose in the morning and began to cook breakfast, Kaoru sat up and stretched, her wings spreading their full length behind her. She forgot about how open her yukata was as she stretched, yet Kaede only greeted, "Good morning, Chinmoku. How did ye sleep?"

Kaoru paused in her stretches. _"Chinmoku"?_ _It fits me, since it means "silence"._ She shrugged and stood, walking to the door and drawing the straw-woven "door" aside, looking at the sunrise, even though it didn't hurt her eyes nearly as much as bright lights at night. She felt a breeze blow across her bare skin and looked down, seeing her chest was completely exposed. She turned red, and then shook her head. _It doesn't matter if they think I'm a boy. It's not like there's anything to cover up here. Another reason why I was thought as ugly: I have no boobs, in fact, I have quite the chiseled set of pectorals. I'm sure it's because I haven't hit puberty yet. I've had my growth spurt, being a normal height for a sixteen-year-old, but my hips are as narrow as ever, no acne, no signs that my body is maturing. I think the only thing that changed since my childhood is that I get embarrassed with my body not being covered. Here, it doesn't matter, because no one knows I'm a girl._

"Chinmoku? Breakfast is ready."

The teenage girl turned back into the hut and ate another bowl of soup, not even bothering to cover herself, since she was completely dry now. As she ate, Kaede was looking her over.

"Your hair seems painfully short, even for a boy. Did something happen to it?"

_It isn't pleasant for me to think about why my hair is short, but it does fit my male image better than if my hair were to be the normal length it had been, to the middle of my back._ Kaoru nodded, her eyes on her food.

"I see by your expression that it wasn't a pleasant experience."

_You could say that._

* * *

They went out and walked amongst the villagers, who looked at the girl's pure white wings with awe. She heard the murmurs as she passed, although she tried to ignore them.

"When I first saw him, I thought he was a yokai, but those pure wings couldn't belong anything but a kami from the heavens."

"Yes, they are beautiful."

"He surely is a kami come to live among us."

Everyone bowed and began to pray. Kaoru almost choked as she ran to catch up to Kaede, feeling acutely mortified by the display. _I'm no kami…why would I be? I haven't heard any kami in any religion with wings like mine. I'm just a tenshi, not someone to be worshipped like they're doing, but how am I supposed to get the point across? Going through a game of charades would be stupid, and I'm no good at that game. Why, why, _why_ did I have to fall to the least educated part of the population?_ She shook her head, sighing. _I guess there's no helping it._

* * *

The next thing they did was wash her clothes of all the dried mud, which wasn't easy. Kaoru scrubbed just hard enough that the dirt was released from her jeans. She took a breath in relief and shook the water from them. _I just know that they'll dry stiff without a dryer. I wish I could salvage them, but how can I? Jeans don't do well when air-dried._

She hung them near the fire they'd lit and she began to wipe the caked mud off her tennis shoes. She was so intent on her work she didn't notice Kaede standing up and going over to the path they'd traveled to get to this river.

"Kaede! It's so good to see you!" a girl's voice greeted.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, welcome back," Kaede greeted back in a warm tone. "There is someone I want ye to meet that arrived at the village last night." The old miko turned and called, "Chinmoku? Would ye come over here?"

Kaoru looked up to see an odd group of people: a girl around her age in a school uniform, a young man who looked a little older than her with long silver hair, white dog ears poking out of his hair, yellow eyes, long claws instead of fingernails, wearing all red and barefoot, a monk holding some kind of staff, a girl who looked like a ninja with a two-tailed cat on her shoulder and a large boomerang on her back, and a young boy who had red hair, vivid green eyes, pointed ears and a fluffy tail that was almost as big as he was. She blinked and tilted her head as she walked over. _This is quite the odd group traveling each other. I wonder who they are._

"Everyone, this is Chinmoku," Kaede introduced, placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

"By 'chinmoku', do you mean 'silence'?" the monk asked.

"Yes, and it suits him well. Ever since he arrived, he hasn't said a word."

The dog-eared young man came over to her and sniffed, his ears flattening as he began taking in deep breaths. "I can't smell him. He doesn't have a scent at all!"

"Inuyasha, that's rude to suddenly sniff someone!" the ninja girl reprimanded.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" the small boy asked, jumping onto his elder's shoulder and sniffing as well. "Hey, he's right! Chinmoku doesn't have a scent!"

"Shippo!" the brown-haired ninja groaned.

"It seems that they've discovered an enigma Sango," the monk observed. "His aura is quite strong and unbridled, pure, like a monk's."

_Um…this is weird. I guess I'm the first one they've met that doesn't have a scent and has an "aura", whatever that is. _Kaoru jerked when Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and grabbed at the base of her wing.

"Look, Inuyasha! He has wings, and they're the whitest I've ever seen!"

Her eyes nearly bugged out when Inuyasha ran around her and grabbed both her wings, spreading them out.

"What the hell are you, kid? You're not a yokai, ningen or hanyo, from what I can tell!"

The schoolgirl came over and scolded, "You guys, leave him alone! You're making him uncomfortable!"

"Oh come on, Kagome! You did the same thing when you first met me!" Inuyasha countered. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about touching these soft-as-silk wings!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Inuyasha, don't make me say it."

Inuyasha stiffened and let Kaoru's wings drop. "All right, all right! I'll behave!"

"Thank you. Shippo, come here, quit pestering him."

Shippo jumped over to Kagome. The raven-haired young woman bowed and greeted, "I'm Higurashi Kagome. Sorry for all my companions' antics, they're excited to meet someone so unique. As you might've noticed, Inuyasha is a Dog hanyo, Shippo is a Fox yokai, Kirara is a two-tailed yokai Cat, Miroku is a monk, and Sango is a yokai slayer. Could you tell us what you are?"

Kaoru shrugged, not sure how to communicate what she thought she was. _If only they knew how to read…then again, maybe Kagome knows how._ She held out her hand, and Kagome put hers into it, only to gasp when Kaoru began to write in her palm.

"Huh? Are you writing kanji?"

Kaoru nodded, beginning again.

"Do…you…have…a…pencil…and…paper?" Kagome read, then her eyes lit up. "Yes, I do! Just a moment!"

From an enormous backpack, Kagome brought out a mechanical pencil and a spiral notebook. "Here, I hope it's not too confu—"

She watched in shock as Kaoru clicked the pencil and wrote on the paper with a speed and grace that had everyone in the group gaping. She finished and turned it to Kagome so she could read it. Kagome took it and began to read aloud.

" 'From what I can see, in my former life, I lived in your time, Kagome. I was given a second chance at life as a tenshi after a premature death at sixteen. At the time being, that is all I wish to reveal.' "

"What the hell? He lived in 'the present'?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kaoru turned back to her cleaning and put one clean tennis shoe down to dry and picked up the other.

"It has to be true, look at how neat his writing is, almost if not better than Kagome-sama's," Miroku pointed out.

"And those clothes," Sango added. "I've only seen clothes like those from Kagome's time."

Kagome lifted the jeans and blinked. "These are all dry and they don't feel like they air-dried."

Kaoru stood and looked at all her clothes: dry as if they'd never been wet. _I guess that's all part of being what I am now. Once my other shoe is clean, it's time to change._ She folded her clothes and scrubbed her shoe, before holding up a finger and disappearing into the trees.

"What's he being modest for?" Inuyasha demanded. "It's not like there's much left to hide after all he had exposed."

"Inuyasha, you're gross!" Kagome squealed. "Not all guys are completely without shame when around members of the opposite sex!"

"I'm thankful Chinmoku-kun's not a shameless man. One less person to worry about," Sango tacked on. "I wonder what caused his death at sixteen. If he was given a second chance, it must've been horrible."

Kaoru finished changing and folded the yukata, stepping back out into the small clearing by the stream.

Miroku stared the most at her. "That is quite the change in appearance. I think that he looks better this way."

Kagome stepped over and smiled. "I can really tell now that you were from my time. Why is it that you can't speak?"

Kaoru took the spiral notebook and wrote below her previous words. She then handed it over to the other girl.

" 'That is a very personal question. I'm sorry, it's something I don't want to answer right now.' "

Sango smiled and came over, patting the male-looking girl's shoulder. "I think all of us have our secrets, Chinmoku-kun." Her smile turned playful as she reached up and twirled a lock of the burnt orange hair. "I think your hair is very nice cut short. It suits you, makes you look even more handsome than if it were longer."

Kaoru felt her stomach clench. _Is she…flirting with me? No, no, no, NO! NOT GOING THERE! I'm nothing if not straight! I like boys! But…since they think I'm a boy, if I try to pick up any guys, they'll think I'm gay! Why did I have to be born with such an androgynous body?_

Kaede sensed that Kaoru was nervous and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Sango, you're frightening the boy. Please, let us retire to my home so we may relax."

Everyone followed her, Sango's playful look making Kaoru squirm. _This is going to be terrible until they leave again, even though it would be nice to travel with someone who can read. Maybe I can use someone as a shield against Sango's attraction. Then again, maybe claiming to like men might disgust her enough that she'll leave me alone._

As she sat down next to Kagome, Sango sat down on her other side, not taking her eyes off her. Kaoru looked towards the ceiling, only for Sango to squeal and slap Miroku. _Okay…what just happened? Maybe I might be able to use this to my advantage._

"Miroku, keep your hands to yourself!" the yokai slayer shouted.

"But my cursed hand always has to feel your firm behind Sango-sama," the monk claimed, rubbing the red handprint on his cheek. "If Chinmoku was a girl, I would've done the same thing."

Sango snorted. "I wouldn't doubt you'd also ask 'her' to bear your child."

Kaoru shook her head. _If only they knew. I guess I should use him as my shield should Sango have the need to— _Sango leaned her head on her shoulder. _—too late. Why me?_

Kaoru did the only thing she could think of, she jumped up (making Sango fall onto the floor) and sat between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ow! What happened?" Sango demanded as she rubbed the side of her head.

"It seems that Chinmoku does not like the closeness Sango," Kaede answered as she stirred the contents of the cooking pot. "He decided to move to a safer place."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned away. "What kind of guy are you, not liking that a girl's flirting with you?" He flinched as he thought of something. "No, that can't be it."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "What, Inuyasha? Did you think of something strange?"

Inuyasha blushed and muttered, "I thought that he might not swing that way."

Miroku began to chuckle behind his hand, Sango turned red in humiliation (for flirting with a guy who didn't like girls), Shippo rolled his eyes, Kaede sighed and Kagome giggled as she replied, "That's terrible, Inuyasha! What would make you think that?"

"It just popped into my head, okay? It's the only explanation that made sense!" the hanyo cried, cheeks turning deeper red as his ears flattened against his skull.

Kaede broke the humorous atmosphere with an explanation of her own. "Perhaps Chinmoku is shy and doesn't wish to be courted by anyone at the time being. I doubt that he is of that preference, are ye, Chinmoku?"

_If you're saying that I'm not lesbian, then no. I don't swing that way, just like Inuyasha said._ Kaoru shook her head.

"There, you see? All ye have to do is ask him and he'll answer. Just because he is mute does not mean he doesn't have an opinion."

Shippo jumped on Kaoru's shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry I picked at your wings without permission. Do you forgive me?"

Kaoru nodded and patted his head. _He's cute, and I wonder how soft his tail is. I shouldn't just grab it, after what he did to me. Do unto others as others would do unto you. The golden rule is what I've been striving to master, so I can always get better by not thinking of revenge or doing things impulsively._

Sango, who was still flushed in embarrassment, bowed to her unknown fellow girl and apologized, "I'm sorry I threw myself at you, Chinmoku-kun. Can we still be friends?"

Kaoru nodded and smiled. _Of course. I'd like to have a friend once I decide to come out with the fact that I'm actually a female._

Kirara jumped over to sit on her lap and curled up, purring as Kaoru began to pet her. _I really like animals, and these yokais seem to be animals with ningen-like intelligence. If I were to have a preference, I would say that I like canine type animals the best: wolves, foxes, dogs, because of how playful they can be if in their comfort zone._ She peeked at Inuyasha, who still had his arms crossed as he stared at the fire, his ears relaxed now. _I want to scratch behind his ears, just to see if his leg would bounce, but I can tell I would never get permission. He doesn't seem the type to be teased and let people get away with it._

His head snapped in her direction and he demanded, "What the hell are you staring at me for? Keep your damn eyes to yourself!"

She shook with silent laughter. _I was right. He would be very angry if I asked, if he doesn't like being stared at, even._

Kagome whispered in her ear, "Inuyasha has a chip on his shoulder about people staring at him. He's a really nice person in his own way once you get to know him."

Kaoru smiled and couldn't wait to get to know these people better.

* * *

She's already made friends with Inuyasha's group...then again, she is the type to make acquaintances quickly, but actually trusting people...that's going to be a challenge.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Seeing how it's time, I'm updating! :D

I hope that everyone can enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

The next day, after everyone had rested, Kagome put her pack on her bike and asked, "Do you want to come with us, Chinmoku-kun?"

Kaoru nodded, since there was nothing holding here. She turned to Kaede and bowed in thanks.

"You're quite welcome, Chinmoku. Perhaps sometime ye will tell me your name when you come back."

_Of course, that would be nice._ Kaoru nodded in agreement and waved as she went off with the others.

* * *

Almost as soon as they were a good distance away from the village, a large group of yokai attacked, Kaoru confused as nothing else. _Why are they attacking? What do they want from us?_

"Chinmoku, you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted. "Don't just stand there! Find some cover!"

On instinct, Kaoru dived behind some rocks, only to get grabbed from behind. "You don't smell like the others, I'd bet you're very tasty."

_Oh great, why me? I'm about to get eaten by the first yokai I come across! Someone, please help me!_

Her wings began to glow and their aura flared out, the yokai holding her screaming at it was purified. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed that her wings now had a soft glow. The glow stopped as the sounds of fighting ended, and her anxiety vanished. _What just happened? I was sure I was gonna get eaten! I don't get it!_

She stood up when Kagome called, "Chinmoku-kun? It's okay to come out now!"

"Oh good! I thought you'd get hurt when you froze up like that!" Sango cried as she ran over, hugging her.

Kaoru sighed mutely and gently pried her off. _I think this might happen often if I don't keep my wits about me._

Miroku pinched his eyebrows together, leaning against his staff as he watched Sango hug Kaoru's arm. Kaoru turned to him and saw the look. _What's he staring at? Did he feel that aura that came off me that destroyed that yokai so easily? Or could it be that…he has feelings for Sango and is jealous? Please don't be, you know that I'm not interested in the least!_

"Inuyasha, did you feel a strong burst of pure energy during the battle?" he asked the hanyo.

"Yeah, from Kagome's arrows, stupid!" Inuyasha snapped back.

Kagome put a finger to her lips in thought. "I did too Miroku, a very powerful surge, like a small explosion. It was close, but where did it come from?"

Miroku looked at Kaoru again, who had squirmed away from Sango and was holding Shippo with Kirara on her shoulder. "Didn't he say he was a tenshi? Perhaps he was in trouble and his aura flared and purified the yokai."

"But the energy around him is so weak right now, are you sure he could've produced it?"

"Well, there's only one way to solve this. Chinmoku?"

Kaoru came over, tilting her head in question. _What do they want that has them looking so curious?_

Kagome handed her the pad and pencil as she asked, "We felt a strong surge of pure energy during the battle. Was it from you?"

Kaoru nodded.

Inuyasha looked interested. "What caused it?"

The tenshi girl wrote down her answer then passed the pad to Kagome.

" 'I'm not entirely sure, but I was grabbed from behind by a yokai who wanted to eat me. I pleaded for help and my wings shot out a burst of energy that purified the yokai. They continued to glow until the battle had ended.' "

Miroku rubbed his chin. "Hmmm. This might need further looking into as we travel, perhaps he may be our trump card against Naraku if push comes to shove."

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo cried, very surprised. "Didn't you get a bad wound on your shoulder during the battle?"

"Yeah, I did," she answered, only to see nothing but her torn shirt, not even a spot of blood. "I'm healed? This is amazing!"

"Maybe the blast also heals wounds," Sango guessed, placing a hand on her left leg. "I'd gotten a deep set of lacerations on my leg a few weeks back that were still healing; now the pain is completely gone."

"It looks like it heals allies but purifies enemies," Miroku summarized.

"That's gonna be damn useful for us, then. Kagome, do you think you could help him learn how to control it?" Inuyasha asked, eyes eager.

Kagome turned to Kaoru. "Chinmoku-kun, what do you think? Wanna learn?"

Kaoru placed her curled hand up to her mouth in thought. _Do I want to get mixed up in this? They've protected me and let me travel with them…so I don't think there's much of a choice in my opinion._ She smiled and nodded, her face determined.

"Okay! Miroku, would you help, too?"

"Of course, Kagome-sama. Let's get to it, then."

The trio was about to leave, when Inuyasha warned, "We'd better keep this quiet or else my half-brother'll come after us just to get Chinmoku, and I don't want that bastard getting what he wants."

"You don't have to tell us, Inuyasha," Miroku assured him. "I will keep it secret on my honor as a monk."

Sango snorted. "That's what worries him, Miroku."

Miroku smiled and waved, the trio going to a clearing, Kaoru tilting her head in question as she wrote on the pad a few questions. Kagome took the paper and read it.

" 'Who's this Naraku that you mentioned? What's your quarrel with him? And why would what this blast's power does cause this brother of Inuyasha's to come after us?' "

The pair of ningen looked at each other before Kagome nodded. Miroku began to explain first. "We all have our different reasons for hating Naraku, a villainous hanyo that is both devious and cowardly. Because of him Sango-sama's village was destroyed and her younger brother is a puppet, only kept alive by a piece of a jewel called the Shikon no Tama in his back, Inuyasha was sealed to a tree for fifty years and his past love Kikyo lost her life only to be brought back from the dead as a clay recreation that only hates Inuyasha, Kagome-sama has had a much harder time gathering shards of the Shikon Jewel because he's gathered most of it himself, and me, he cursed my grandfather with a powerful yet deadly ability called the Wind Tunnel, that although I can suck anything into it, in time, it will suck me in as well, and it is passed on from generation to generation, until Naraku is destroyed."

_Wow, he sure messed up their lives. No wonder they want him dead. I don't know if I could contain myself if something like that had happened to me. It's terrible._

Kagome continued with the next part. "Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru, has been after Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga, ever since their father's death a long time ago. It had been hidden in their father's grave that was hidden in a black pearl in Inuyasha's right eye. Sesshomaru used forceful means to try and take the sword, but Inuyasha defeated him with the selfsame weapon. In that battle he cut off his left arm and if Sesshomaru found out you can heal any wound, he'll come after you to make you restore his arm. He's not unused to using threats to get what he wants, either. And believe me, I've been on the wrong side of his wrath and almost got killed."

_Sounds like a guy that's used to getting what he wants. He sounds rather selfish and egotistical, if losing an arm is so important to him. Both these enemies I'll have to watch out for, marking them as A.W.P._ (avoid whenever possible)_ or even A.A.A.C._ (avoid at all costs)

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's quite a bit to take in, so you can do so while you're training. Can you remember your exact feelings at the time that blast appeared?"

Kaoru closed her eyes and thought hard. _Fear mostly, also desperation to be saved from being harmed. My plea must've been answered by Kami-sama so I could protect myself and my allies. My wings must be my source of power, since they're the only things supernatural about me. They're what make me special instead of just a normal ningen. This is a gift and I will use it for good, as I should, being one of heaven's tenshi._

_Now focus and find the trigger to that power._

She reached inside herself and almost instantly the power welled up, raw and potent, from her wings, making them glow. When she tried to make the power within come to the surface, it did not, which made her think. _Perhaps it is because the two powers only appear when there's a need? Well, at least I know how to bring them out so my wings glow. I wonder if this means that if I keep them aglow, I'll never be without protection. It'll be seen soon enough._

* * *

Now we know a power of Kaoru's! Several yokai would come after her if they knew she could heal any wound, whether old or new.

The storyline ought to pick up in pace after this one, so until then...

Please review!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Oh, no surprise, a short chapter... *sigh*

Here's my meager offering to you all this week! I hope you like it!

...Please?

* * *

Kaoru lay on the ground, looking up at the stars, as the others slept. _Will every night be as sleepless as this one? I want to be able to do more than daydream, but perhaps this is something I have to endure in exchange for being a tenshi. Never eat, never sleep, never age…while everyone else is constantly changing, I will remain the same. Will that mean that while everyone else will grow old and die, I will stay here, alone?_ She closed her eyes and shook her head. _No, that cannot be. There must be someone who will be able to stay with me for eternity. Who could be like that…I'm sure even yokai die of old age._

She got up and rolled her shoulders, her wings flexing a little with her shoulders' movements. She walked away from the group and climbed up a tree, looking up at the moon that was at its last sliver, even though it looked brighter than the sun did during the day. Her wings spread and she felt the wind rustling the feathers.

_Can I actually fly with these? Or can they not hold my weight? I couldn't really test this last time I was in a high place, so this should be very educational whether I can get hurt here, not just if I can fly._

She began to flap, pushing off the branch she was standing on. Instantly she was airborne, rising high above the treetops, brushing wisps of clouds high above. She spun and dived, the freefalling feeling making her flush in pleasure as she felt safer in the air than she did on the ground. She was sure that most yokai couldn't fly, but kept her eyes open, just in case. It felt so good to fly, to let herself be free of everything she was worrying about. There was nothing up here in the night sky, just her on her wings.

_Let's see what kind of tricks I can pull off during this night, while everyone else is asleep. This oughta be fun!_

* * *

Ah...only a glimpse of this was I able to write in my last fic... Kaoru loves flying! If she had to exchange it for anything, well...she wouldn't!

Free hugs to everyone who's reviewed thus far! I love you!

Please review!_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

O_O It seems quite a bit of the writers I read stuff for are in an uproar... I'm sorry if they're getting their fics deleted because of new standards the admins have...

Soooo thankful none of my stuff have gotten into that category... **sweat drop**

Anyways, here's my most current chapter! **holds out for inspection**

* * *

When she saw the sun rising, she went down to the campsite, settling down on her spot and knowing her windblown hair would be mistaken as bed head. She waited until the others began to wake, before sitting up and running her fingers through her messy hair, calming it somewhat. Kagome got out of her sleeping bag, rolling it up and putting it back into her enormous backpack. She turned to Kaoru and greeted, "Good morning, Chinmoku-kun. How'd you sleep?"

Kaoru lifted a hand and did the "okay" sign. _I'll never sleep, probably, so yes, I feel just fine. _She stood and her wings spread their full breadth as she stretched.

"Hey look! Aren't Chinmoku-kun's wings larger than yesterday?" Sango pointed out.

Inuyasha gave the appendages a measurement with his eyes and nodded. "They're almost twice their size now, before they were about the length of his arms outstretched. Did something happen last night, Chinmoku?"

Kaoru grinned from ear-to-ear, something she hadn't done in front of anyone before. _Flying is an experience I never wanna give up, not for anything in the world. I suppose my wings grew so I could fly better, and I think the power inside them has grown, too. Maybe flying is good for me, it helps me grow in ways I didn't think could happen last night. Perhaps I might not be frozen in time, stuck between the time of childhood and adolescence. I'll have to hang onto that hope, and live for the day that whatever triggers it will come soon._

"Um…Chinmoku? You're acting strange," Miroku decided to point out obviously.

Shippo hopped over with the pencil and paper and handed them to Kaoru. "Tell us what happened! It's weird that you're this happy!"

She complied, writing down what she needed to and turning it around for Kagome to see.

" 'I actually _flew_ for the first time.' "

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at that. "Is that it? How stupid."

"Inuyasha, that was just plain rude!" Sango reprimanded. "You're an insensitive prick, you know that?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned, blue eyes full of fury.

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he took a step back.

"OSWARI!"

The string of beads around his neck glowed pink before yanking him face-first into the forest floor.

Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight. _When she said "sit", I thought he'd be forced to sit down, not face-plant into the ground. Actually, it's kinda funny. He knows by her tone she was gonna punish him._ The beginnings of an amused smirk tugged at her lips. She wrote down a single sentence and showed it to Kagome, who nodded, just as Inuyasha had wrenched his face out of the dirt.

"Oswari!"

"Hey—oomph!"

_If I could make a sound, it would to be to laugh at this. It's really funny! Although I _don't_ think I should tell her again, or it'll bait him into coming after me. _**A/N: Kaoru has a sadistic sense of humor! lol**

"Why'd you do it again? I didn't deserve being sat twice!"

"Chinmoku-kun wanted to see if it wasn't a fluke that it happened the first time."

"Why you little—"

Kaoru jumped into the air, narrowly missing Inuyasha's claws as he dove for her. She flapped to above the tops of the trees, even as he leapt for her.

"Damn it! Get your sorry ass down here, Chinmoku! I'm gonna flay it open with my claws!"

"Um, Inuyasha…I doubt that's a good incentive to come down," Miroku commented. "And with his new powers just realized, if he's scared of you, he may just purify you on accident."

The golden-eyed hanyo snarled as he jumped again, "To hell with your warnings, Miroku! I won't give a damn, as long as I tear a good chunk out of his smug little face!"

His hand caught her left shoe, only for her to kick it off, the sock coming off with it. He growled, and then chuckled. "Now you'll have to come down to get your shoe, little bastard! I'm not gonna give it back without a fight!"

As he was gloating, Kaoru rolled her eyes. _Sure telling Kagome to "sit" him again _was_ immature, but it's _far more_ immature for him to keep my shoe. He's acting like a six-year-old, and how old is he…in his late teens, early twenties? Well, if things are gonna stay this way, I might as well give it to him._

Shippo shook his head. "Inuyasha, you're so lame. Do you think Chinmoku's gonna fight you for his shoe? He'd rather stay out of your reach than wrestle with you for such a small thing."

"Feh, no one can stay airborne forever, especially hovering like that. He'll have to come back down soon for food, rest _and_ his shoe."

Kagome, Miroku and Sango coughed back laughs when Kaoru lobbed her other shoe (with the sock tucked inside) at him, the sole hitting him square in the face. She tucked her legs up in a lotus position as Inuyasha blew a gasket at her action.

"DAMN YOU!" he exploded. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR WINGS OFF FEATHER BY FEATHER, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"

Kagome caught Kaoru's tennis shoes as the incensed half-breed bounced like a pogo stick trying to reach the relaxed Kaoru. She sighed and announced to the others, "We'd better sit down, this is gonna be a while."

* * *

Inuyasha was on his back, exhausted, within five hours of his futile attempts at getting his claws on Kaoru, who looked just as fresh as when this had started, wings beating tirelessly. He grumbled curses at her as he dragged himself over to the rest of the group. Shippo grinned as he drawled, "Gee Inuyasha, you sure tired quickly. I thought you were gonna be at it all day and all night."

"Shut up, Shippo."

"It's no wonder you did," Sango added.

"Why?"

"It's the new moon tonight," Kagome supplied.

"No _way_ am I gonna let that—"

"And there _isn't_ any way we'll let you be in danger just because of your pride Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted. "You'll just have to live with the fact that Chinmoku will see you tonight."

Kaoru tilted her head as she listened to the conversation. _What's going to happen tonight that Inuyasha doesn't want me to see? Does he transform into a weredog or a hideous creature of some kind? Nah, that would be if it was the night of the _full_ moon, or maybe it happens differently with hanyos than ningens that are infected. Who knows?_

_I'll be surprised either way when the sun sets._

* * *

Inuyasha paced like a tiger in a cage for the rest of the day, waiting as the sun set below the horizon. When the last ray of light vanished, he sat down with a sigh of frustration, the white suddenly yielding to black in his hair, his dog ears vanished and ningen ears appeared, the gold in his eyes surrendering to indigo, claws shrinking to rounded nails.

"Now you see why I didn't want you to see this," he grumbled.

She came down, seeing as the danger was gone for the time being. _Who knew that "hanyo" meant he was half-ningen? But who would want to marry an ugly yokai, unless not all yokai are hideous like the ones I've seen so far. I have to ask about it while I'm safe._ She wrote down her question and held it out to Kagome, who read it.

"Oh, I didn't think you would ask that, Chinmoku-kun. Well, it is true that the less powerful yokai we fought are more animal-like, but the more powerful ones actually look almost ningen, but it's quite obvious they're not. Inuyasha's father was one of those, the most powerful Dog yokai, named Inu no Taisho."

Inuyasha growled, although it didn't sound as menacing while he was ningen. "What are you doing, blabbing my secrets again? What'd he ask, anyways?"

"He asked why a ningen would want to marry a yokai, if all of them are so ugly."

"Just because they have a pretty face doesn't mean they like ningen. At least the lesser yokai are ugly inside and out."

Everyone chuckled at his comment. Shippo jumped onto Kaoru's shoulder. "I'm a pure yokai, Chinmoku!"

Kaoru nodded in understanding. _I guess I never realized that Shippo was full yokai. I thought he was like Inuyasha, but then again, he does have pointed ears instead of fox ones pointing out of his hair. I wonder how handsome some of these more powerful yokai are._ Her mouth turned up in a wistful smile. _I wonder if I could snag one, if he's all right with a girl who looks like me. If Inuyasha can't smell me, I wonder if a real Dog yokai could get a scent. Well, if I do find the right one for me, he'll have to be able to stand being with me forever, for I won't have it any other way._

"What the hell is wrong with you? Has your brain broken and you've gone insane on us?" Inuyasha demanded.

She shook her head, although the smile didn't leave her face. _If he knew I was female, he wouldn't think it was odd that I smile like this. A woman's heart is complex and cannot be read so easily, especially if she can't speak it. Well, I wouldn't tell him what I was thinking about even if I could speak. I think, by how things are, I don't doubt that they would condone a relationship between a yokai and a tenshi._

Kagome smiled and asked gently, "You're thinking of something pleasant, aren't you? That kind of smile tells me a lot about how you're feeling."

Kaoru shrugged and laid down, looking at the place where the moon was supposed to be, but only a spot of darkness was there instead. _I guess that this might be a long night, and I'll keep on my guard, just in case I hear something lurking in the surrounding forest that might attack our group._

"Hey."

She looked up at Inuyasha, who was looking at the fire morosely. _He doesn't look as mad anymore. What is he thinking about?_

"I know I started this little quarrel and while I'm like this, I want to say I'm sorry for mocking your joy over flying for the first time. I usually don't think before I say things like that. Do you forgive me?"

She smiled and nodded. _If he's like this while ningen, perhaps he thinks a little more and isn't as bullheaded. I might just come to like him better through this._

"Thanks."

"Inuyasha, what were you muttering to Chinmoku-kun?" Kagome asked.

"None of your business, it's between us."

Kaoru lay back down and wasn't surprised to find that Inuyasha did the same. She watched him from the corner of her eye and blinked when he turned to look at her.

"What is it you're looking for out there?"

She tilted her head at the question.

"Both the nights before this I've seen you looking up at the stars like this."

_So he wasn't asleep. I wonder if it's his yokai blood that lets him stay awake for long periods of time. My answer is too complex for a mere gesture. Again, if I could speak, I would tell him that I look at the stars because that is where I came from, up there, where heaven lies. I wonder what stars actually are. Are they angels giving light to the night sky? Did I do that for a short time? Is that why my wings glow so I can protect myself and heal others? These answers cannot be answered by those who live here._

She sighed and sat up, hearing something coming towards them. She pushed Inuyasha back, standing and spreading her wings. _What is it? Two feet…muffled by shoes…the soft rustle of clothing and long hair…the slight clank of armor…the tiny sound of two swords tapping against each other…the muted sound of relaxed breaths of a living thing…_ She sniffed, taking in the scent of the individual, for she could hear no one else coming. _Light perfumes from soaps and incense…silk, some sort of creature skin, metal…no…this scent is a mixture of old and new…teeth?...how weird…and the scent of the individual…somewhat like Inuyasha, yet purer…male, for sure…_

_Who is he? _**A/N: Guess who!**_  
_

The feeling of a yokai's energy washed over her, everyone in the camp tensing, before Kagome hissed, "Inuyasha, you have to get away from here! A powerful yokai is coming and you're in no condition to fight!"

"Kirara, get Inuyasha out of sight," Sango ordered, answered by the meow of the two-tailed yokai Cat.

"Fine, but if you guys get your butts whipped while I'm gone, don't blame me," Inuyasha sneered, before Kirara took flight.

Just as he was gone, the yokai stepped into the clearing, everyone in the group gasping.

"Sesshomaru!"

At the sound of the name linked to the sight of the tall, silver-haired yokai, a thump went through Kaoru's chest to her whole body. She felt a burning heat go through her blood that she hadn't before, her eyes widening as she sensed her body go through a change, for the sight of the one who could be her equal in everything rendered her completely immobile. All rational thought left her as she watched his smooth gait towards her, the glint in his gold eyes, the shine of the starlight on his hair, the slight movements of his fine-spun clothing. He was more beautiful than any yokai she'd ever dreamed up.

"Woman, where is Inuyasha? This Sesshomaru scented him here just a moment before," he asked.

"He's not here Sesshomaru," Kagome answered.

"That fact is quite clear, and I did not take him for a coward. I see you have picked up a new companion. What is it?"

"_He_ is called Chinmoku-kun, Sesshomaru!" Sango snapped. "Don't refer to him as a thing!"

"Watch your tongue, mortal woman. This Sesshomaru has no patience for female cheek. Now answer."

Miroku decided to do so. "He's a tenshi from the heavens above, sent to this world by the gods themselves."

"Tenshi? Impossible, there is no such creature as a tenshi."

"The proof of it is right in front of you," Kagome reasoned. "Have you ever sensed even a _ningen_ that had such strong pure energy? He's not ningen, nor is he yokai or hanyo."

"He has no scent, woman. How is that possible? Everything has a scent."

"Inuyasha discovered that when we first met him. Chinmoku-kun is not from here, so there can't be any reason to think that he isn't a tenshi."

Kaoru gasped as she was grabbed around the wrist and pulled forward to meet the eyes of the one who had frozen her. She gazed into his golden eyes and he sniffed her, before going closer and licking her on the side of the neck. She stiffened as the heat flashed again, her heart starting up after being silent for three days.

"He doesn't even have a taste. This creature is the enigma that has captured my curiosity. For now, I'll leave Inuyasha alone, as long as this…'tenshi'…remains with you as you search for the shards of the jewel. I _will_ watch and learn, to see what kind of entity has come to you."

With that, he turned and left.

Kaoru realized her knees were shaking as she fell to the ground. _He has bewitched me…I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even _think_ while he was here. What is this? What's happened to me? I felt a change…but what is it?_

Kagome fell to her knees in front of her companion. "Chinmoku-kun? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

_The waxing crescent…I saw it…but why is that important? I don't get it!_

Sango patted her cheek and shook her shoulders. "Chinmoku-kun! Wake up!"

_Five days after the new moon…_ Kaoru slapped her cheeks and shook her head. _What's the matter with me? Snap out of it, Kaoru! It _isn't_ important, so start up! Geez!_ She struggled to her feet, shaking her head hard. _Okay, I think I'm back._

Everyone around her sighed in relief. Kagome smiled and explained, "I thought you'd gone into shock from the fear. Your wings didn't light up, either, which was strange. Did he hypnotize you?"

Sango snorted. "Dog yokai can't do that, Kagome."

"Then what froze him like that?"

Miroku rubbed his chin in thought. "This has been a strange phenomenon, but when has Chinmoku _ever_ reacted normally by our standards? Come on, we should go find Inuyasha and Kirara."

Shippo hugged Kaoru around the neck. "I was so worried he was going to kill you, Chinmoku! To think he licked you like that, yuck!"

Kaoru petted his head and looked back to where Sesshomaru had disappeared into the trees. _Whatever that was, I can't explain it. It's never happened to me before around anyone, so why suddenly a yokai that I've only seen once? This is so confusing._

* * *

For all of you who've read my other fic with the same name, this should be familiar, so you've most likely guessed what's happened to Kaoru! :D

For those who haven't, I'm open to guesses! **stares at new readers intently**

Please review!_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

I loved the new Pixar movie that just came out: "Brave". I hope everyone who goes to see it likes it too! :D

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Just to make sure Kaoru really was all right, they went back to Kaede's village, so the old miko could check on her. The one-eyed woman looked Kaoru over, even searching her aura.

"I see nothing out of the ordinary, save a strange white etching on his forehead."

"Strange etching?" Inuyasha shouted, running over and lifting Kaoru's chin. His eyes widened and he roared. "Sesshomaru, you bastard!"

"How do ye know it is Sesshomaru-sama who has done this, Inuyasha?"

"That _his _mark! And not just any mark, that's the mark of courting!"

Kagome and Sango made disgusted noises. "Does that mean Sesshomaru swings that way?" the former cried.

"That's gross!" the latter chimed.

"It does seem rather odd for a yokai lord to claim a boy as his intended," Miroku concluded.

Kaoru shook her head as she stood up. She wrote down her thoughts on this matter and turned it to Kagome, who stared at the words for a moment before shrieking, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the paper. "What'd he say?"

"He-he-he-he's a girl!"

Everyone stared in shock over this revelation. Kaoru shrugged and wrote down something else.

" 'I never claimed otherwise.'? What do you mean? We saw your chest and it was flat, like a boy's! You have no figure, nothing to point to you being a girl!"

The now-revealed girl rolled her eyes and wrote down her explanation.

" 'I'd never hit puberty, I just had my growth spurt, which is why I didn't have wide hips and breasts. I believe with this encounter, my body suddenly hit puberty, all in a split second. My pants' waistband is tight and my t-shirt is slipping up my stomach some. Besides, you never saw my lower half that time, did you?' " Kagome read, and then fell to her knees, paler than a ghost. "This can't be right…this can't be…" She then looked up at Kaoru. "Then what's your _real_ name?"

Kaoru flipped the page and wrote it clearly, turning the pad back around for Kagome to read.

" 'Sakurai Kaoru.' I can see why with even that name we'd think you were a guy."

"What do you mean, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"Kaoru is a name that can be given to a boy or a girl, at least, during my time."

Inuyasha interrupted the conversation. "It doesn't matter if Kaoru's a boy or a girl! In less than a week, Sesshomaru can lay claim on her as his mate!"

"Tell us about this 'courting mark', Inuyasha. I don't think even I have heard of it," Sango prompted, a disappointed light in her eyes from the news that her crush was a girl.

"Well you wouldn't have, most yokai just wait until mating season, because they think it's a waste of time. Only high-ranked and well-mannered yokai do it to prepare their intended for their first time of heat together. Over the course of five days, that mark will darken and turn the same color as his. Five days after the new moon, when it looks like the symbol, they'll be drawn to each other and it'll be too late to stop it."

"Um…how is the mark placed on a person?" Kagome asked.

"Through the claws, they pierce the inside of the wrist, why?"

"Because even though he grabbed her wrist, he didn't break the skin, I checked."

"What?"

Inuyasha grabbed Kaoru's wrist, staring at it as if he expected the wounds to pop into existence. "Not even a bruise… He grabbed you hard, right?"

Kaoru nodded. _It was __hard enough that I should've had a very dark bruise on my wrist. This proved another thing: I can't get hurt._

"Well, now we _can't_ stop this from happening, damn it!"

"Why?" Sango asked.

"The countermeasure was to bleed it out until the symbol vanished, but something impossible has occurred! The courting mark has appeared _without_ the normal action! This probably means Sesshomaru _doesn't_ know about it, and when he finds out, he's gonna be pissed!"

"Why is he going to be pissed?" Shippo questioned.

"If he thinks something _forced_ him to be with Kaoru, he'll not only be royally pissed, he'll kill her outright when he comes to his senses!"

_But he _can't_ kill me, although he can try his hardest. Sesshomaru, half-brother of Inuyasha… It feels like I've been twitterpated, like in the movie Bambi. My whole body knew he was the one, my mind just had to catch up._

"So what should we do to keep him less angry?" Sango inquired of Inuyasha.

"Make her more feminine, for one. She looks like a guy, no matter how much I look at her. Not even males have hair that short."

"It's actually quite natural for boys to have hair that short back home," Kagome pointed out.

"That's the point! Even in _your_ _time _girls don't have short hair like that!"

"It's not like a wig would help and from what I can see, it won't grow that much in the time allotted. We have to stick to clothes and mannerisms."

"A kimono would be best for this—"

"Yes, but would Kaoru be _comfortable_ with something from this time? Maybe she'd prefer something from mine."

"Why don't you ask her then?"

Kagome turned to Kaoru, who wrote her answer.

" 'I don't want a completely new outfit. If I can choose, I want a shirt with capped sleeves and cargo pants that fit me, that's all.' But Kaoru, that won't change your appearance at all! Do you want Sesshomaru to be even angrier at the thought that he's to be married to a _male_?"

Kaoru shook her head, but wrote a reply.

" 'If he can't tell once everything is said and done that I'm a girl, I'm going to question his eyesight.' " Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Fine, but don't blame me if he tears you to pieces."

_He won't. I'm sure, like a real dog, he'll be loyal to his intended._

* * *

What do you predict about Sesshomaru's reactions to Kaoru? That he'll be angry? Try and kill her? Or will he accept it gracefully?

Tell me, tell me, tell me!

Please review!_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Here it comes...the next chapter! *shakes head while snickering* I've been listening to too many horror dramatizations...

* * *

Kaoru went out walking once she was properly dressed, but the villagers _did_ turn to look at her as she passed. They murmured to each other that they hadn't known that their kami was actually female. The mark was now outlined in black, so much that the villagers noticed the mark and wondered where it had come from. Her hair did nothing to hide it, so she didn't even try.

_I doubt my hair will grow at all during this time period, but if it was even a few inches longer, I would look feminine, but that isn't me. I'm just not a girly girl, one meant for pretty dresses and outfits, flowers and homemaking. I was raised different, even though it wasn't my choice. If I'm not liked because of that, it isn't my fault._

When she'd reached the rice paddies, she took flight, doing a dance routine within the air, complete ecstasy on her face. She knew she had an audience, but when she came back down, she saw Sesshomaru watching just outside the range of ningen vision. _What should I do? Go about my business, or approach him? I don't know if it's rude to approach a yokai without their permission…but I guess I'll go with what I know. He can't hurt me, so the worst thing he can do is try to kill me if I get into his bubble. All right, here I go._

She began to walk over, barely reaching the tree line when he met her, staring at the mark on her forehead. He grabbed her chin and jerked her face up so she couldn't look away from his eyes. "Where did you get this marking?"

Moving her lips slowly so he could read them, she mouthed, "you".

"I have _not_ had the foolishness to place the mark of courting on _anyone_, let alone a female _pup_," he growled, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Now tell me who gave it to you. Speak!"

_Inuyasha was right, he _is_ pissed! What can I do but make the situation worse? I can't speak, but he doesn't know that! Stupid, stupid, stupid Kaoru! You didn't trust your companions' words about him!_ She could only mouth, "I can't speak".

His features didn't change, but he asked, "You have no voice?"

Her nod was tiny because of the hold he had on her.

"Then you can explain what _this_ is."

He let her go briefly to open his haori slightly, to show a golden outline of a wing just below the center of his collarbone. Her eyes widened and she raised her hand, pulling down her top's collar to show him she had the same one in the exact same spot, but completely filled in with gold. His eyes turned to ice as his claws pressed into her skin as he pulled her even closer. "_You_ did this to me, wench. You will tell me how to get rid of this, or your life is forfeit."

_I don't know how! I don't know how it happened in the first place! I saw you, and my body reacted! That's all I know! I don't think it _can_ be undone, like Inuyasha said!_ Her eyes were quivering as she gave him the truth. "It can't be".

Her fear spiked when his eyes turned red and he threw his head back, a thunderous howl escaping him as he squeezed her neck so hard she could hardly breathe, before he threw her out of the forest, her back impacting with the dirt of the road a split second before he jumped on her, his claws flashing across her torso and arms, then he flipped her over and took hold of one of her wings, pulling with strength she never knew _any_ entity had, let alone a yokai.

_He has great power, _far_ greater than I could've imagined! If I wasn't like I was right now, I would be dead or dying right now! If anyone gets in the way, they'll be dead before they can—_ The warning bells of yokai attack began to sound. _Why is this happening to me?_

She fell limp, closing her eyes. His attacks stopped, before he picked her up by the back of the jacket. His confusion was tangible.

"What are you, that not even my Poison Claws and Acid Whip can break your flesh? Are you really what they claim you to be? A tenshi?" he wondered aloud, and then she felt his arm circle around her stomach.

Her eyes popped open. _What's he doing?_

The forest became a blur to her eyes as he ran, and they went miles in mere seconds. They reached a meadow full of small white flowers she couldn't identify at the base of a mountain the next few blinks of her eyes, and then he dropped her. She landed on her hands and knees and looked up at him as he raised a hand and his yokai energy flared, a barrier surrounding the meadow. She pushed herself to her feet, looking at how pretty the place was. _Why has he brought me here? I don't get it. If he's so pissed, why doesn't he just abandon me? Then again, I don't think it's that simple._

He turned to her and drew a blade from his sash. He lifted it and thrust it into her chest. Her breath came out in a rush, the force of the blow knocking her on her back. _He's still trying to kill me, but that one didn't do much beyond knocking the air out of me. That would've gone straight through me, I'm sure._

"Not even a scratch," he sneered as he put the sword back next to a thinner, sheathed one. "Tenseiga can't harm any being normally, so I am out of options." He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her to her feet with ease. "Woman, what is your name?"

She mouthed her full name to him, a wary look in her eyes. _Why's he suddenly so cordial? Is it because he can't kill me? My gut says not to trust him yet, but I might as well tell him what he wants to know, so he'll calm down and not go into a murderous rage again._

"Sakurai Kaoru, why is it your companions called you by a different name and considered you male?"

She held out her hand and began writing kanji into her palm. He watched as she did and she braced herself for a confused reaction. _I hope he's had _some_ learning, considering he's dressed extremely well._

'_It was impossible for them to tell that I was female because of how I look and I decided not to tell them my name at first, so they called me "Chinmoku" because of my inability to speak.'_

He snorted and scoffed, "So my brother is more foolish than he looks, if he cannot tell a woman from a man so easily."

_Okay, so not only is he learned, he can read kanji very well. This is great! Not even Kagome could do it like this for very long!_

"Where are you from?"

She pointed up. _I can't really describe much else, since I doubt he'd get that I lived in the future as a ningen before this._

"Your allies were right about that, then. What caused you to fall here?"

She wrote some more, intent on making each kanji clear so she wouldn't be misunderstood. _'After my first life ended, I was given a second chance to live and was sent down here.'_

"Then the kami are merciful if they give a tenshi a second chance at a life. How old are you?"

_This small talk seems so strange to me, but there's no harm in it, I guess. He's more demanding answers than just talking, but it's just his way, from what I can see. I don't think they have the term "years" yet, so I'll describe it differently._

'_I'm sixteen summers old, soon to be seventeen summers.'_

"Almost seventeen summers…that is quite old for a woman to be unmated, especially for ningen females. It is usual for a female to have at least one pup by your age. Are you unmated and pure?"

_Sure, ask me something like _that_! If I thought I could get away with it, I'd hit him. Not only is it inappropriate, it's rude!_

"Answer me, it is important that I know that my intended is untouched."

_Oh, is that why he's asking? What a complete jerk. I'm positive that he's played the field a ton, fathered dozens of children whether legitimate or not, with that face!_

"Are you deaf? Or will I have to get your attention?"

_I guess I'll have to answer him then._

'_Yes, I am unmated and pure.'_

He nodded at her answer. "Good. It wouldn't do for the pups to have problems because of diseases."

_I really doubt that even if I _wasn't_ a virgin, that it would affect my blood now. Even if I'd been _born_ with hereditary diseases or transferred STDs, I died, so my body from then isn't connected to this one._ She stopped for a moment, before lifting her hand to her throat. _Wait a minute…if that's true, then I shouldn't be mute! It wasn't hereditary, and this body is different! Why didn't I think of it earlier? Stupid me!_

"What is your fertility cycle? Is it monthly, like a ningen, or yearly, like a yokai?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I've only been here five days." She blinked. _My voice is beautiful! Much more than in my last life!_

"You falsified your inability to talk."

She shook her head. "I was mute in my former life, I didn't know I could talk until a moment ago. I apologize for the unintentional deception."

"Apology accepted. Your toughness is immeasurable and you can fly. What other abilities do you have?"

"My senses are very similar to a yokai's, I'm guessing. I don't have the weaknesses of ningen…" she trailed off, thinking, _Along with the natural ability to purify yokai and heal any injury from my wings' aura._

"There is something you haven't told me, I can see it in your eyes."

_I won't trust you with that until later. You kidnapped me and attacked me with the intent to kill. I doubt we're gonna be cuddling together tonight looking at the stars. Even if Inuyasha threatened to rip me apart, he didn't get the chance because he couldn't reach me, but once he calmed down, he didn't try to kill me _again_._ "I can't feel heat or cold."

The Dog yokai turned away to the direction they'd come from and sniffed. "It seems that my brother and his group have begun to travel in this direction in search for you. They won't cross that distance, even at full speed, for a day."

_That's quite a bit of time, considering he ran it in…ten seconds. I guess Dog yokai are known for their speed. Now that he's said that, why did he take me away? For privacy? He does seem the type to travel alone, and since this courting mark cannot be erased, he's probably decided to go with it. I wonder what yokai courting is like. Is it physical, emotional, a show of strength, posturing? I guess I'll find out soon enough._

* * *

Ah, poor Kaoru. How many girls would be tough enough to endure such treatment and not run away screaming? *crickets chirping* I thought as much.

The two of them are in the same boat, so what do you think? They'll both snap and begin kissing or will it go a little slower?

Please review!_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Wow, it's been that long already since I last posted? A whole week...usually I'm on top of things. Sorry about that everyone!

And a short chappie on top of that... *sigh* It just isn't my day.

* * *

Kaoru lay in the bed of soft grass and flowers that night, looking at the tiniest sliver of the moon amid the bright stars. She breathed in a delicate scent of nature and a soft smile came to her lips. _This is contentment at its highest. Just being here, the quiet sounds of nature, the light summer breeze playing with my hair, the bright stars above me, everything is peaceful. Sure flying is the most exciting and euphoric thing in my life, but this…this has a softer, calmer pleasure to it. Now that I don't have to worry about being attacked at any time and the sounds of yokai swarming to take the shards of the jewel, the snoring of my companions, I can truly just stargaze without any interruptions._

Yet, amidst her bubble of calm, she could feel his eyes on her: the calmly curious golden eyes of Sesshomaru. He hadn't stopped watching her since night had fallen and she'd stopped talking to indulge in her new favorite pastime. Yet, it seemed that he didn't want to talk to her when she was like this. Perhaps he wanted her to enjoy what she was doing without interruptions.

_I don't mind that he's being silent for my sake, but he did seem to be forcing himself to make small talk today. He didn't even light a fire, even though it's usually to give light to those with worse eyesight. I wonder if he saw that I don't like to look at fires at night. He _did _say that he would be watching me. The fruits of his observation seem to be coming through now, since I don't like talking very much and I'd rather just lay in the darkness. I'm sure he's trying to keep me comfortable around him, considering that he scared me silly with how ferocious he was in his fury. I do wonder if this is really the right match for me, even if my whole body knows it. Right now it seems very forced, but then again, relationships that have no problems are unnatural._

As she gazed at the river of stars above her, she spotted a shooting star. She smiled at the sight and murmured, "Make a wish, Kaoru."

She closed her eyes and thought hard. _I wish that in the end, everything is happy and I can finally feel what my life was supposed to be like, with someone that truly loves me and will protect me._ Her smile took a sad tinge to it and she sighed. _That seems too fairytale ending to me. Kaoru, just because things seem better right now, what about in the future? You shouldn't be so optimistic, it's bad for you._

* * *

Poor Kaoru, such a pessimist. Let's hope she has a happier attitude in upcoming chapters, shall we?

Please review!_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

This is a fun chapter, it shows something of Kaoru's character that we didn't know she had. I hope you all enjoy it. :D

* * *

In the morning, Sesshomaru moved from his position behind her and came to her side, taking her around the waist and her eyes widened when a cloud formed beneath them and they lifted off the ground, before traveling at a great speed into the mountain range, real clouds blowing around them.

_He can fly using a cloud to support him? That's freakin' sweet! This is even more fun than flying on my own!_

A wide grin came to her face, even brighter than the one she'd displayed after flying for the first time. Even if they only flew in a straight line, she felt like she was riding a roller coaster, suppressing joyful squeals, since she knew he had to have just as sensitive, if not more so, hearing than hers. But her glee was so intense it was easily picked up by him. He looked down at her and saw her expression.

"Do you really enjoy flying this much?"

Her bright eyes and ecstatic grin answered him before she said, "I've always loved the thrill of speed through the air, the wind blowing through my hair, the ecstasy of free-falling."

"So if I were to make this cloud disappear and let us fall, you wouldn't be afraid?"

"No."

A playful smirk game to his face before the cloud vanished from beneath their feet, both of them dropping like stones downwards. She spread her arms and squealed, before a scream of elation escaped her lips, followed by uncontrollable giggles. She didn't care if the mountain peaks looked very sharp below her, or that it would probably hurt to hit them, all that mattered was the adrenaline, the complete euphoria of the freefall.

_Yes, I am a thrill-seeker._

She suddenly felt his hand on her waist and turned to see him watching her again. _He seems to like…watching me. I wonder if I'll like to watch him as much as he does me. If that's true, then I'm sure that this feeling pulsing inside me has to be love, and it keeps growing, although I hardly know him. What can I do if he doesn't turn out with the same feelings? But that's _days_ away. I won't worry about it now._

Just feet before they hit a rock face, he took her around the waist and formed his cloud under their feet, shooting upwards. She couldn't control herself this time, she screamed all the way up.

_The Superman roller coaster has _nothing_ on this. I've heard that it shoots you up at one hundred miles an hour, but never would it feel so free and death-defying. This was a ride to remember!_

"Was that better than flying on your own?"

She turned her sparkling eyes on him and beamed. "_Way_ better."

The smirk came back, and he turned towards the horizon, looking out for danger.

_I doubt he would've done that for any other woman, even if he hardly knows me at all. I'm sure my screaming must've made his ears want to bleed, but he didn't complain at all. In fact, he looks satisfied that he could get such a reaction out of me, who's been the silent, reserved type. I wonder if he thought that I wasn't capable of having such joy on my face. Sure he's seen the contentment I felt when watching the stars, but this? There's no comparison._

"You haven't asked anything of me yet. Are you waiting for more questions?"

_Well, I just thought the silence was because there was no need to say anything. Well, what should I ask him? What he first asked me would be a good start._ "Can I have a formal introduction? I've heard your name from my companions, but I want to hear you introduce yourself."

He turned his face towards her. "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, master of the House of Moon."

_He's a lord? No wonder he's so educated! He has to be, to read all those documents and make rational decisions for the good of those on his land! And Western Lands…it has to be all of western Japan! That's a huge amount of land, and if I marry him, I'll become Lady of the Western Lands. Me…a girl who wasn't even loved by her own parents…who was killed by her own father…who was abused so badly every night that the bruises were so hard to hide the next day…who was never told she was even a girl, that she was uglier than even other boys… I feel like crying, but I can't, I don't think he'd like it._ She composed herself and asked, "How old are you? You look young, but I can't even try to guess your real age, because I don't know how long yokai can live."

"I am five hundred and fifty-six winters."

_I'm gaping like a fish, I just know it. But I have every right! Five hundred and fifty-six years old? There can't be _any_ way that he can look so young! My mind can't seem to wrap around the fact that he's actually more than half a millennium in age! Sure I know I'll probably live forever, being a tenshi, but he's so…so much older than I am! No wonder he called me a pup! I'm just a baby to him! If he's this old, how old is Inuyasha, or Shippo?_

She glanced at him and thought, _I'll never guess a yokai's age again._

"You're that surprised by my age? What were you guessing?"

"That you were, at most, in your thirties."

"You're a tenshi and you think in ningen terms of aging?"

"I'm a new tenshi, so of course I wasn't in heaven very long. I feel so dumb."

"Perhaps you won't be as surprised to know that my father was reaching four thousand summers when he died."

_Okay, I shouldn't be surprised…but damn! Really? Four thousand years…that is quite the age! Compared to him, Sesshomaru _is_ young. I guess I was right to ask, but that's quite the shock to know he's such an age and still has his beautiful face…I suppose if he charmed Inuyasha's mother, Inu no Taisho had a young face too. I wonder if there even is a yokai who is so old he or she _looks_ elderly. They'd have to be quite the age, too. I don't even _want_ to count that number._

"You'll have to get used to such, for many yokai of nobility have such ages, and I am not the eldest by far."

"Yeah, I-I guess I will." She shook her head, and then smirked. _I remember the next question he dropped on me, so I'll have to see if I can get him flustered by such a thing. He had a straight face when he asked me if I was a virgin, so he might not care about such a fact if he's not._ "Have you ever been mated before this? Are you pure?"

His eyes narrowed slightly and she waited, doing a happy dance inside. _This is his guilt, that he hasn't saved himself for me! There's just no way that he was a complete prude for this long—_

"You question this Sesshomaru's fidelity?"

She nodded. _Oh come on! Don't keep me in suspense!_

"I am pure. I have never had a mate, nor have I never wanted a female until you appeared."

_He-he's serious! He's not lying! Wow…no wonder he's rather awkward with asking me about myself! He's probably never had this kind of curiosity! This is all new for him too…how cute…_ That made her heart thump hard. _Yes, I know that I was embarrassed and angry that he would ask about my virginity, but now I know he was concerned our future children would be sick if I'd played around. If he knew how I was treated…he would've never questioned the fact. But I can't reveal my past to him yet, even if he has shown that he's at least a little interest in me._

She felt the drop in altitude and looked down to see they were landing in what looked like another field of flowers, except they were arranged neater. _A garden…what is this place?_

They landed amid the flowers and she saw a small house tucked amid some trees and almost flush against the mountain peak. _Is this a hideaway? A place only he knows of?_

"This used to be my mother's sanctuary. Not even my father knew where it was."

_This is very personal to him…to think he brought me here…he doesn't want to be found. Even though it isn't too far from that meadow he'd brought me to, it's placed in such a way that even from above it would be hard to spot. I suppose I'm the only other female to see it besides his mother._

He guided her amongst the flowers, not speaking, just letting her drink in all the sensations that this peaceful setting was giving. She paused to touch a flower every once in a while, they were so organized yet so…wild. It was more gorgeous than a carefully-tended garden that was confined. _His mother must've taken good care of this place, for it to be so wonderful. I love it already and I've only seen the flowers._

Her eyes turned to his when he stopped her. "This flower was especially precious to her."

She looked down to see a white lily that bloomed amidst all the other more colorful flowers. _How beautiful! So pure and bright…I think it was prophetic that this was her favorite and that he showed it to me._ She felt heat flash through her face as she thought that he probably thought this flower represented her. _That's so sweet and romantic, even though he's probably doing things as he thinks of them. He's courting me in such ways that I never thought that a yokai would, since they seem to be a rather violent race. Then again, he seems to have two sides: the violent beast, and the genteel man. It must be all part of him._

"Would you like to wear it in your hair?"

_He would pick his mother's precious flower…for me? But I couldn't let him do that, it would die within a couple…days… Oh! That's what he's planning! When it dies, it will be the night our marks are fully formed. _She nodded, her face hot. _Even though I don't like to wear such girly things, I can't refuse a gift…_

He plucked it and put it behind her ear, the bloom smelling wonderful to her nose so close to her. He looked at her critically and she felt like her stomach had been filled with ice cubes.

"You…think it doesn't suit me?" she whispered tearfully, even though not a single tear formed in her eyes.

He lifted her chin and a smirk came to his lips. "It doesn't, but you make it seem like a weed in comparison."

She jerked her face away, shouting, "You lie! I'm no beauty! I'm so ugly even old ningen men would avoid me! I'm not even handsome like a boy! This flower is for a delicate girl who has long hair, fair skin, who actually dresses like a girl and has poise and wonderful manners to match! I'm completely hid—"

"Kaoru."

She stopped at the sound of her name. _He…called me by name? He's never done that before…but why now?_

"You will cease this insulting of your person. Also…"

He grinned wickedly. She felt a shiver go down her spine. _Oh crap. What'd I do?_

"You _dare_ to call this Sesshomaru a liar?"

_Eek. I did, didn't I? I am _so_ in trouble._ With a squeal of fright, she began to run, only to get grabbed around the waist. She shrieked, crying, "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Forgive me!"

"That's not enough. Did you think I wouldn't punish you?"

She froze as he carried her into the house, dropping her on the ground. When she went to get up, he placed a foot on her back. "Stay where you are."

She heard him drop his armor and swords on the ground and thought the worst was going to happen. _He's disrobing? I thought there were two days left! I'm not read—_

She was surprised when he pulled her back so she was sitting in his lap, she felt his clothes against her skin. She sighed in relief, only to feel his nose graze her neck in a nuzzle. She stiffened but he murmured, "Relax. How comfortable will you be when you wake after our first mating if you balk now?"

_Well, at least he's not groping me. I can just relax like he said._

She closed her eyes and felt his soft cheek rubbing against hers. She felt his cheek stripes, velvet soft, touch her skin, and a soft, contented sigh escaped her. She rubbed back, feeling a rumble in his chest, though it wasn't a growl. It was softer, almost like a purr. She reached up and touched his cheek, her fingertips caressing his markings. She was surprised when he licked her cheek, making her body feel warm and tingly. She felt a need to return the favor, so she turned around and straddled his lap, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

_I've never felt like this…my heart feels like its going to burst…_

A low growl escaped him as he yanked her forward and their lips collided in a clumsy, wet and messy kiss. She helped by tilting her head, her fingers still stroking his marks. He pushed her closer, so much that he leaned back and she was sprawled over him, the kiss less uncertain as his hand ran up and down her back, but she felt this and pulled away, her lips covered in saliva from both their lips. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, feeling scared.

_I don't know if I'll be ready in two days, when the moon looks like the symbol on my forehead. I feel so much for him, yet I don't know hardly anything about him. What am I gonna do?_

She got up and ran out of the house.

* * *

And so Kaoru, who is so sure about Sesshomaru being the one, is having second thoughts. I wonder if this will lead to problems in the close future...

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Curse my inability to type anything interesting for you guys today... Sorry!

Here's the next chapter, since my words seem to have left me otherwise!

* * *

That night, Kaoru was lying on the roof of the house, looking at the stars. _One more night…then it will be here… But…how can I even think this is natural? I _know_ he's the one for me, but for us to progress so fast…I was kissing him like I'd known him for months._

She rolled over and curled up, scrubbing her hair with her nails. _I don't like this! Sure I'm probably going to be his wife by the dawn after, but it's going by so fast!_ She got up and started to pace, not even the stargazing helping with her nerves. _I thought it would be the day before I'd be like this, but it all suddenly crashed down on me! I was so happy about this, why now the doubts? It's driving me nuts!_

The soft sound of footsteps on the roof tiles next to her had her looking up. It was Sesshomaru, of course.

"Your pacing sounds through the house. What has you so agitated, Kaoru?"

She sat down and heaved an enormous sigh. _I guess since he's the only one here, he's the only one I can tell it to._ "I'm getting cold feet."

He raised an eyebrow in question, sat down beside her and lifted one of her bare feet, feeling it. "It isn't cold."

"It's a figure of speech. It means I'm having second thoughts."

"Why?"

"When we kissed, it felt so wonderful, yet I felt so shy and had thoughts that I wouldn't be good enough for you. That once you saw me exposed, you would recoil in disgust."

He sat down as well and brought her closer with his arm. "It should be I who should be having second thoughts, for I am not whole and perfect. I suppose you noticed that I only have one arm."

"I was told that your half-brother cut it off with his sword, the Tetsusaiga."

His hold tightened on her. "Yes. I thought with one arm, _I_ wouldn't be good enough for _you_."

_I feel so guilty, not telling him about my wings' powers now. I have to tell him, so I can heal him and have him the way he wants to be for me._ "Would you want to have your arm back?"

His eyes widened. "You have a way to have it restored?"

She nodded. Her wings spread and began to glow. _To heal those who have been harmed…_ A burst of energy came forth, and he lifted his left arm, restored to its original state. The glow receded, and her eyes widened when he lifted her up, standing.

"Your powers restored what I had thought would be forever lost. What would you wish for? Anything your heart desires, it will be yours without fail."

_Anything I want? That might be the best promise _ever_. But what do I want that he would be satisfied with? I'm sure just a little thing would make him think I underestimate him. He's probably expecting something huge, like the heads of all his enemies on a silver platter. I don't think I would care to have him running all over Japan killing everyone and being away from me. Now that I think about it, all my desires are simple things. Yet…I think I have one that ought to give him a challenge._

"It doesn't matter what's happening, you _will_ be present to see each of our pups born. I don't care about how important anything else is, I want each pup to see its father's face right after mine."

"Even if I pup you until you're sick of having them?"

"Yes."

"If that is your desire, I will grant it."

"Thank you."

She lay back down on the rooftop, and he did the same next to her. As she stargazed, she thought about how easy things had gotten within the space of a day. _After tomorrow, it will be a leap into the unknown. I'll have my first time and be married in quick succession. I wonder if my cycles of fertility will be like a yokai more than a ningen, because of who I'm going to be married to. I hope it manifests soon, so I can tell when to expect it. I hope I can have beautiful pups so he won't have to lie about their homeliness. I'm already bad enough, he doesn't need to have ugly kids along with a hideous wife._

She looked down from the stars, towards her mismatched outfit. _Sure I switched my pants and t-shirt for more feminine ones, but I still look like a boy. I doubt that even if my hair was long and flowing would I look any less masculine._

"Kaoru."

She looked over at him and noticed he wasn't watching the stars, but her, yet again. _Why does he keep doing that?_ "Yes?"

"What about the stars gives you such comfort?"

"I'm sure that each star is a tenshi, and that the light they give is like my wings. It gives me peace that they're watching over me as I live down here, the only one who has ever descended." _I'm sure no one else will, either._

"What troubles you?"

"It's nothing."

"It isn't 'nothing' if it gives you such a sorrowful look on your face."

_I _don't_ want to tell you, damn it! I don't want you to see my weaknesses! Why I think myself so repulsive! My past!_

She gasped when he took her wrist and ran his fangs along where her pulse point was, her stomach fluttering at the sensation. Her face went hot, and he looked deep into her eyes. In a low, alluring voice, he purred, "Tell me."

Before she could stop herself, she began to speak.

"Ever since I'd been old enough to walk in my first life, I'd been abused physically and mentally, being told I was so ugly I couldn't even pass as a boy, let alone a girl. I was dressed as a boy, forced to act like a boy, my hair was cut short and mussed so it wasn't even sleek. Every day since then I was forced to be as hideous as possible, made to be addicted to so many substances I couldn't even count them, it was a miracle I hadn't died before my sixteenth summer."

His eyes narrowed at her narrative and waited for her to continue.

"Even though it was apparent I was being beaten every day by the constant bruises, no one seemed to want to step in, not my teachers at school, my classmates, my peers, my neighbors… It got progressively worse as I got older. When I failed to go into puberty, my father snapped, and began to scream at me for being such a failure child, demanding why I'd ever been born to him and my mother, why I was such a revolting creature, that I didn't deserve to live, for my face was the most unsightly thing in the whole world. I was mute, so I couldn't even scream as I was slowly and painfully beaten to death…"

Her hands clenched into little balls and she began to rant. "Why did I have to be born at all? Haven't I made people suffer enough? I don't know why I even deserved to be given this chance again, for I'll just be thrust into another bout of abuse—"

Her mouth was covered by his hand and he turned her face to him. "You are _not_ ugly, Kaoru. To prove it, I will show you what you look like right now."

He picked her up and leapt easily from the rooftop to the ground, to a pool of water so smooth it reflected the sky, but she struggled, even though it was in vain.

_No! I don't want a final blow to my confidence as a boyish female! My face is an insult to all nature! Please—_

She was put down at the edge and he placed a hand on the back of her head, pushing her over so her face was parallel with the water's surface. "Now look."

As he had done so, she'd squeezed her eyes shut. He shook her head in retribution.

"Look, or are you so afraid that you'll crumble at the sight of yourself? Or are you implying that this Sesshomaru is a liar once again?"

_Kaoru, he's right. You know that. You're letting your past control you. Just open your eyes and look. Sango thought you were cute enough to flirt with, how bad can it be?_

Her eyes opened slowly and she saw herself for the first time.

A girl with chaotic short, yet shiny, burnt orange hair that almost fell into her eyes, which were a soft, jade green, stared back at her. She had a well-proportioned face, which she'd only seen in carvings and paintings of angels. Her pale skin made her look delicate, that there wasn't any reason why she wouldn't turn heads in public. Along with her body that was curved in subtle yet beautiful ways in all the right places, she thought, _I'm not ugly at all! Then why was I told such? Was it…perhaps…my father thought that his daughter couldn't be more beautiful than his wife?_

"It is clear your eyes have finally opened. Even with your short hair, you are anything but ugly. If you were hideous, I would not have accepted you as my future mate."

She turned from her reflection to see his serious expression. _He means it, every word._ She smiled and leaned herself against him, whispering, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He put an arm around her, clutching the back of her neck. "You're welcome, Kaoru."

* * *

So Kaoru _finally_ sees the light! She's beautiful, for what kind of angel would she be if she really was as ugly as she'd been told?

Sesshy is healed and announces his affections even more vividly! I can't wait for the next chapters to come up! Can you?

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Here we are at the next chapter! I hope you guys all like it! :D

* * *

The next morning came upon the pair sitting under a tree, Kaoru leaning against Sesshomaru. She sighed in contentment as he held her close, a contented sound rumbling through his chest. The silence was comfortable, so much that both didn't want to break it. Yet, there was something on her mind that bothered her now.

"Sesshomaru, is there a reason why this place is so quiet? There's hardly a breath of wind today."

He looked down at her and nodded. "I've erected a barrier so no one will disturb our initial mating." He put his nose in her hair and inhaled, only to ask a question himself. "Kaoru, why is it you suddenly have a scent?"

She blinked. "I do? What do I smell like?"

"It is something I do not recognize, but it seems like a mixture of a flower and a food."

He suddenly swiped at his face, and she narrowed her eyes. "Were you drooling just now?"

He stood, bringing her with him. "For this, I will need to gather energy. I will be back by afternoon."

With that, he was gone.

_What was _that_ about? I just asked if he was drooling. I guess he was embarrassed and needed time to compose himself. I hope he comes back soon._

* * *

Kaoru lay on the grass on her stomach, by the late afternoon hours, kicking her feet, when she felt a great spike of yokai energy, her eyes going wide as she heard a few voices, a couple she had never heard before. She stood and looked for the source of the voices.

"…seem to be very protective of this spot, Sesshomaru. A barrier blocks out what is hidden, could it be that it is the ningen you harbor?" a smooth, mocking male's voice asked.

"What this Sesshomaru decides to block from you is none of your concern Naraku," Sesshomaru replied, giving him nothing.

_Naraku? This _can't_ be good. If I'm discovered, especially if I now have a scent, and it's irresistible to Sesshomaru, he might get distracted, especially now that it's approaching nighttime hours. If he couldn't keep his composure long this morning, how hard would it be now, so close to the time of our first time together? What can I do?_

"Something is different about you," Naraku observed, just as Kaoru spotted where her intended was in front of the barrier, Naraku and a female about his height hovered. "Ah, now I see it, you got your arm back. You look as whole as if you'd never lost it. Tell me, how did you do so? A powerful miko, perhaps? Or some old yokai remedy?"

Sesshomaru was silent.

"Not feeling chatty today? Then let's see how much your barrier can withstand. Kagura?"

Kagura drew a fan out of her kimono and her yokai energy flared as she shouted, "Dance of Blades!"

Kaoru's eyes widened as thousands of yokai appeared, throwing themselves at the barrier, testing its strength as the attack of Kagura hit it, the noise making her flinch. _I could purify them, but that would make Naraku suspicious. I don't want him thinking there's a dangerous miko within the barrier and make him want to see what's inside more than he does now._

Her eyes widened as tentacles began shooting out of Naraku's body, Sesshomaru slashing at them with Tokijin, the severed limbs spewing dark purple clouds that looked poisonous. It passed through the barrier and she covered her mouth and nose. _Not only does he have naughty tentacles, but they're spraying out purple clouds of crap! It smells gross enough to puke over, if I had anything in my stomach!_

"My miasma has leaked into your barrier. Whatever it is you're protecting me against should be suffering from the poison, if not dying," Naraku informed with an evil laugh.

_If I was ningen, I'm sure, but not as a tenshi. Everything else is wilting and turning black, so yeah, any normal ningen would be dead or dying. The stench alone is enough to make me _feel_ sick, although it's terrible that the place is dying from the toxic fumes._

Sesshomaru began attacking in earnest, using his yokai energy to sweep away the miasma. But as he was busy doing that, the barrier was hit even more by the low-level yokai and Kagura, one coordinated attack making it shatter. Kaoru leaped out of sight, which was behind Sesshomaru, holding onto his mokomoko.

_Oh crap, this is bad, this is _very_ bad! What's gonna happen now?_

"How sad it must be for you," Naraku mocked. "Whatever you tried defending was so weak it melted beyond recognition."

Kaoru sighed mentally, even though she was confused. _He can't smell me at all? So it's now known that I don't have a scent to anyone besides Sesshomaru. It seems he can't even sense my aura. Arrogant bastard. _She shook her head and laid her hand on her to-be mate's back, encouraging him that she was really here. _This guy doesn't know when to give up. Yeah he thinks I'm dead and is gloating. Go already and don't come back!_

Night fell on the land, and Kaoru felt his tightening back muscles. She smelled his masculine, powerful scent, making her feel antsy, especially around an enemy she couldn't face without exposing herself. She jerked when she heard a familiar voice getting steadily louder.

"NARAKU! WIND SCAR!"

A huge wave of razor-sharp wind came out of nowhere and Naraku put up a barrier, laughing, while Sesshomaru used the opportunity to retreat, forming an orb around the both of them and speeding away. Kaoru sighed, before whispering, "Where are we going now?"

"Where we should've gone in the first place: the House of Moon."

She nodded and gasped when he threw his hair over her, his mokomoko covering her lower body. "What's this for?"

"I will not present you to the rest of the house until we have mated. Until we have reached my chambers, you will not move, speak or even breathe."

"Got it."

She took a deep breath and held it with ease as they reached the fortress, where he was spotted by the sentries and calls that he'd returned sounded.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Sesshomaru-sama has returned!"

What seemed to be an entire army formed ranks and stood at attention as Sesshomaru passed, but Kaoru had to hold in laughter as she saw the eyes on his back, where she knew her wings were exposed. _Once someone's brave enough to point this out, the fun will begin. Come on, I dare any of you to point this out. The Lord of the West has pretty white wings on his back! Oh no, has he been cursed? Possessed?_ She began quivering slightly at trying to control her giggles. _I can't take it much longer! Are we there yet? "Sesshomaru-sama has picked up a new fashion!" "Is he out of his mind? That _so_ isn't in!" "What was our great lord thinking?"_

He finally slid a door open and went inside, the door barely closing when he pulled her off his back and saw her covering her mouth, overtaken with silent laughter.

"What's so amusing?"

Suddenly, a jolt passed through her, before all thoughts escaped her mind. She saw his eyes turning red as he grabbed her shoulders and brought her into a rough, hungry kiss that she instantly returned, her fingers going up to his markings and stroking them with the pads of her thumbs. Her jacket fell to the floor, his armor and weapons following. His clawed hands gripped the cloth of the back of her shirt, pulling so hard that their lips parted. She grunted and her hazy eyes landed on his frustrated blood red ones.

"Sess," she murmured, unable to articulate his full name. "My clothes don't rip, remember? You have to take them off the hard way."

He growled and pulled her shirt over her head, before the frustration was back. She looked down to see her bra was giving him trouble now. She unhooked the back of it and slipped it off her arms, it falling between them. She pulled off his haori and gi, his claws going to pull down her pants, and she unzipped them, her panties sliding down with them. She bent down and removed her tennis shoes and socks, before he kicked off his boots and slid off his pants. He pounced and they landed on the bed, discovering things about each other that would last a lifetime.

* * *

You know that there is going to be more trouble brewing with how different Kaoru and Sesshomaru are. Will his house accept Kaoru as the new lady of the Western Lands?

Find out in later chapters!

And last, but certainly not least...

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Now how do you think everyone will take Kaoru, being the new mate of the Lord of the Western Lands? Read the chapter below to find out!

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes to find one of her wings was numb, an arm that held her close to a warm body, and the feeling of his fangs running over the nape of her neck. She felt her face grow hot when she remembered what had happened the night before. In the middle of their mating, she'd gone into heat, and this actually _hurt_, when she hadn't felt any real pain since her death in her first life. She closed her eyes in contentment as Sesshomaru stroked her abdomen, both of them feeling the presence of the pup already growing inside. His mokomoko laid somewhere at the foot of the bed, although she'd felt it tickle the bottoms of her feet during the night.

_That isn't fair, I don't have as many things to torture him with. I'm happier than I've felt in all my existence, laying here with my lover…with the knowledge that I'm carrying his pup. Now that I am unofficially the Lady of the Western Lands, I'll have to have a huge wedding to satiate the other yokai lords' need for things to be made official and legal so that the heir to the lands isn't a bastard. I would hate for our pup to be called that, especially since it'll be a hanyo. That'll be enough to make Sess a laughingstock of yokai high society, like his father. "Like father, like son" they'll say, "he's following in his father's footsteps, allowing his pure line to be polluted with non-yokai blood"._

She frowned, but gasped when he bent over her to kiss her. When they parted, he looked down at her and purred, "Don't worry this early in the morning, Kaoru."

She propped herself up on one elbow and smirked. "So you're calling me 'Kaoru' again? Whatever happened to 'Kao'?"

He growled and bit at her nose in reprimand. She giggled and sighed, before pointing out, "I can't exactly get up with you lying on my wing like this. It's gone numb."

He chuckled as he sat up, her wing limp as she moved to do the same, glaring at the limb. _Wake up, damn you! At least twitch!_ She stood and flapped her single wing, before turning to Sesshomaru, giving him a frustrated look. He grinned and came over, lifting her wing and beginning to flex it. As tiny bolts of electricity shot through her body from the now-waking limb, she quivered and whimpered. _If this happens every night, I'm gonna raise Cain. This is so painful…urgh! I want to hit it, but that would only make it tingle more!_

"Keep moving it while we take a bath."

She did so, sitting down in the water, relaxing as Sesshomaru washed her, and she did the same for him. Her wing worked right when they got out, and they folded against her back once she was dressed, her clothes spotless despite all that she'd been through since she'd gotten here.

"Are you going to keep wearing those?"

"You don't like them?"

"They're what you like best, but you'll have to wear something different during social functions, such as our wedding that will be as soon as it can be prepared."

_So we're going to get married A.S.A.P._ "All right, but just so you know, everyone we passed when you were hiding me gave you odd looks because my wings weren't covered. That's what I was laughing about."

He took her by the waist and led her out as she giggled. He squeezed her tighter and murmured, "You should make a good impression on my servants, Kaoru. Stop swaggering like a man."

"I can't help it, with my pants, I feel freer with nothing to hinder my movements."

"So you won't do this when wearing a kimono?"

"Walking like this while wearing a kimono would be indecent. Even I know that."

One of the servants approached them. "Sesshomaru-sama, who is this? Most of the servants are curious."

"This is my mate-to-be, Kaoru."

The yokai servant paled and almost fainted. "A…a male, my lord?"

Kaoru dropped her head into her hand, shaking her head. _Once again, my mannerisms and looks speak for themselves._

Sesshomaru growled. "Look closer and tell me this is a male."

He tucked his hand beneath her breasts, making her face heat up in embarrassment, but it proved his point.

"Ah! Please accept my apologies, Kaoru-sama!"

The servant bowed several times before scurrying away. Kaoru rolled her eyes and shook her head. _This is gonna be a sucky day, just from this exchange alone. Oh yay._

They went down to have breakfast, Kaoru given extra portions at Sesshomaru's command. She ate what was in front of her, enjoying the taste even though she didn't feel hungry at all. She felt his eyes on her and raised her eyebrows. _What's wrong that he's staring at me while I'm eating?_

"You don't eat like you're hungry, even though you ate all that was placed in front of you," he observed.

_So he noticed that fact. I could eat all day and night and it wouldn't do anything for me. I guess it didn't change even though I'm pregnant. _"I guess even yokai have to eat sometimes."

"I only eat after expending quite a bit of energy."

"I've figured out tenshi don't. I've never felt hungry, even now."

"Curious. Where do you think all that food went?"

"It probably got burned up, not even providing any energy. I've never gotten tired, either, so I must have a constant amount of energy."

He turned to his food, finishing promptly before waving to some servants to clear the table. He then looked at her cross-legged stance, her elbows resting on her knees. His eyes narrowed and she tilted her head at his look.

"What's wrong this time?"

"Your stance is completely unacceptable, especially if you were to wear a kimono."

She snorted. _That's an understatement. I'd be completely exposed if I sat like this wearing a kimono. Kimonos are meant for kneeling, not like how I'm sitting. _"I know that. It all matters what I'm wearing on how I sit. Since I'm wearing pants, I'm not exposing myself sitting like this. Don't worry, once I put on my kimono, I know to kneel. I'm not some foreigner who knows nothing about the local customs."

" 'Foreigner'? Do you mean from across the sea in the mainland?"

"Nope, what I call a foreigner comes from much, _much_ further away than you could imagine."

"I see. Come, we'll go walking in the garden."

As they walked amid the flowers and sculpted bushes, she looked at her lover with worry in her eyes. _I should tell him more about myself, since he doesn't even know what most of my likes and dislikes are._ "Sesshomaru, I want to tell you…I'm not really a girl who likes flowers."

"I noticed that you weren't gushing over them, so I concluded that you aren't like the normal female. What do you like?"

"I've always liked more manly interests, like weapons, martial arts tournaments, sleeping outdoors, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"What does this word 'etcetera' mean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's a foreign word meaning…'the list goes on and on', more or less." _Damn, I shouldn't use modern slang; he probably gets confused enough by me._

"So the list is quite extensive of what you like?"

"Yeah. What do you like to do?"

"Training to become stronger, reading documents inside my study, inspecting the soldiers in my army—"

"You actually _like_ your lordly duties?"

"It is all I've had since I became Lord of the Western Lands."

"You don't have any hobbies? Things you do outside necessity?"

"No, until I met you."

"Now what do you like?"

"Walking with you, talking with you, finding new things about you."

_He's all about me now, so I guess I was right about him being focused and loyal._

"I have a question that may be difficult to answer. How long is your lifespan?"

_I guess there's no use hiding it, for it would become rather obvious after several thousand years._ "Forever."

"Forever? Tenshi don't have a lifespan?"

"No." _As far as I can tell, tenshi can't be killed in any way, so I'm sure I have eternal youth, too. _"Do you know your lifespan?"

"The longest any yokai has ever lived is six thousand years, but he was killed in battle."

_So it's never been tested on whether a yokai can live longer than that. I want to test that, with my lover. I want to see if he'll never age or die as long as he's with me. He's just over halfway into his fifth century so he has a long life ahead of him, even if he does die of old age. I wonder if he'll want to live that long with me, or if he'll get bored with me as the millennia pass._

He lifted her chin. "What's troubling you?"

"Will you ever get bored with me as the time goes on?"

He kissed her and held her close, growling softly in her ear as he murmured, "Never."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, nuzzling the side of his neck. "Thank you."

* * *

Oh man...I'm such a sappy writer. By raise of hands, who thought that was so sweet you could've poured it over pancakes?

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me!

My brain has finally decided its had enough of all the craziness, and I've starting writing the most crazy story ever~! If I ever posted it, it would be the worst so far! And that's saying something!

Enjoy the next chapter of my story, and don't worry, this story won't be effected by my broken brain!

* * *

Kaoru was prepared rigorously for the wedding that was to take place by the first quarter moon, looking at her wedding kimono as it was fitted to her size. There wasn't much to be done with her hair, so a wig the same color would be placed so she would look more feminine with the traditional hair ornaments. _I guess we'll have to see if this marriage will be accepted by the yokai nobility. I sure hope so, or else things will not go well when the hanyo pup is born. I'm sure that ningen/yokai marriages are very, if not extremely, rare and since Inuyasha isn't allowed in the House of Moon, his mother must've been a mistress. I wonder if something must've happened with Sess' mother if Inu no Taisho impregnated a ningen._

"Kaoru-sama, you may go."

She nodded absently and jumped down off the stool she'd been standing on. _So…if I have to go back to heaven someday, will he take a mistress to give him more pups?_ She walked out of the room, her sneakers squeaking on the polished wood floor, and she was sure she was making scuff marks for the servants to scrub off. _That would be so painful to watch him be with another while I'm alone, especially if we have a whole pile of pups. If that would have to happen, I would ask him to come with me, to live together for eternity. Why am I thinking about this now? We're as good as married already and I'm carrying his pup, so it's a done deal. All that has to be done is for it to be put down on paper._

_But…what would he do if our marriage isn't accepted? Will I have to be his mistress and he'll have to marry someone more suitable? It would break my heart if it happens that way. I'm already carrying his pup, so if it were found out after our marriage is annulled that his mistress was carrying his firstborn…I think things would become worse and worse, he would be shamed forever for having a hanyo as his heir!_

She paused in her stroll and blinked back tears. _Kaoru, get a grip. You don't know what's gonna happen until it happens. Shut up with the negative thoughts until after the wedding, at least._

A stab of pain followed by a sharp sound of metal breaking made her gasp, before whirling around. A yokai soldier that wasn't of Sesshomaru's army stood behind her, a broken sword in his hands. His eyes were wide as he dropped the useless weapon, pointing at her in horror.

_He…just tried to kill me and failed, didn't he? Okay, I think it's time to purify him._

Her wings lit up and he screamed as he was turned to ash, his clothes and armor crashing to the ground. She gave the armor a long stare, but couldn't seem to figure out where he was from, since she didn't know any of the other houses of yokai. It was a symbol of a phoenix, but that was all she could figure out. _Phoenix yokai…that's fun indeed. I wonder what Sess will think of this._

She didn't have to wait long, because Sesshomaru appeared behind her, looking at the indent of her jacket before giving a death glare at the ashes. "The House of Fire just couldn't wait to try and assassinate my intended. Kaoru, are you all right?"

_Can't he tell? The blade snapped when it hit me._ "Yeah, I am. He looked like he was gonna wet himself when he saw his sword break."

"I heard the sound and came as quickly as I could. It seems that at least one of the lords doesn't want me to get married and carry on the line. The only thing that they didn't expect was your invincibility."

"So it would seem." _I guess this is gonna be real fun once it's found out I'm pregnant._

* * *

Kaoru was feigning sleep next to Sesshomaru when her ears picked up the sound of the door to their bedchamber opening. She stayed relaxed, hearing a weapon being drawn and the shuffling of feet before a hard blow hit her right in the middle of the chest. Her eyes opened as she heard the blade snap in two from the impact with her body, and the assailant scrambled backwards as Sesshomaru pounced, grabbing the other yokai's neck.

"You have until your air runs out to tell me why you're trying to kill my intended, vermin," he snarled, squeezing hard on the crimson-haired yokai's throat.

"My lord doesn't want another pureblood Dog yokai to be ruler of the Western Lands," the Phoenix yokai wheezed, struggling against the glowing green claws of the enraged Dog yokai. "My associate didn't come back, so I assume he's been killed. You must've put a barrier around your _ningen_ betrothed, for my blade to snap like it did. I can tell my lord that he had nothing to worry about, for Sesshomaru-sama is following his father's example."

In a burst of flames, the other yokai vanished.

Sesshomaru howled in rage, before it tapered off into a furious growl. He turned to her and found she'd sat up, holding the blade of the broken weapon, a thoughtful look on her face.

_So that's what he thought. I guess the concept of my being something other than a ningen didn't cross his mind, because he couldn't pick up a scent. I wonder if yokai can make barriers that small. It's already as I feared: he's being compared to his sire, who took on a ningen mistress. I wonder what will happen when its found out I'm _not_ a ningen. I'd bet they'd just about die from the shock._

She giggled as he put his arms around her protectively.

"That's the second attempt on your life today. What has you in such good humor?"

"Oh, when all the lords and ladies of the land find out that the one who is to be married to the Lord of the West is in fact a tenshi. If there are any assassination attempts during the wedding, they ought to be quite disappointed when it's seen in broad daylight that nothing can harm me." _And I'm going to love every second of it._

"I won't let anyone touch you again, Kaoru. I swear to it."

* * *

So it begins...

Kaoru's now entered the world of politics, but will there be more attempts on her life before the wedding?

We'll just have to see, won't we?

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

The day of the wedding came, and Kaoru walked to Sesshomaru, even though she felt the mocking and hateful looks from all those around her. _Ignore them, just let Sess' scent and sounds overwhelm your senses._ She smiled as her eyes landed on soon-to-be mate, who was dressed in dark groom's attire, before her eyes locked on his. She reached him and they knelt, the one officiating the ceremony calling out, "If there is any among you who wish for these two not to be bound forever as mates, speak now or forever hold your peace."

For a second there was silence, before a stench that had the hair on Kaoru's neck standing on end as she covered her nose and Sesshomaru growl as Naraku stepped out of the crowd, chuckling as he spoke.

"I believe I have an objection."

"Who are you, sir?"

"I am Naraku, supreme power in this land."

There were many murmurs and growls over this declaration. The powerful hanyo smirked as he waited for things to become quiet again.

"Well then, what is your objection?"

"I'm sure everyone wants to know what manner of creature this is that Sesshomaru has decided to become mated to. She has no scent at all, she has an overwhelming aura of purity, and her wings are the purest of white, more than even the whitest silks can manage to be. She is no ningen, so what is she?"

Everyone looked to Sesshomaru, who didn't look ashamed in the least. The Dog yokai proclaimed, "She is a tenshi from heaven, fallen to earth to live amongst us."

Naraku snorted. "Really? If she truly is from above, why would she become the mate of a yokai, who can be killed by everything that is pure?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. _Is this really relevant to our marriage?_

"It is true that their children will be hanyo, but how powerful will these hanyo be if this woman's blood is added into the mix, since she is a 'tenshi'?"

Kaoru's fingers twitched as she had the urge to cradle her stomach, but held herself back. _Keep your composure, Kaoru. Let the old bag of wind say his piece. It's not like it'll change anything. I knew I was going to have a hanyo in the first place. For all I know, this mix might make invincible pups, a perfect balance between Sess and me._

"Furthermore, do we know anything about this 'tenshi'? Does she come for peace, or is she here to destroy us all from within? What would happen if it was the latter and we allow this union to come forth? Yokai-kind would cease to exist as we know it! We know nothing of her powers!"

As he paused, Sesshomaru stood and sneered, "Says you, a conniving, devious hanyo who is out to control the world. Kaoru is a tenshi, but she has no reason to harm any being, yokai, hanyo or ningen, unless she is attacked first. You've come to cause chaos amid the yokai nobility, filthy vermin, and I did not invite you to this important ceremony. If there is anyone who should fear for their life, it's _you_, Naraku. Not just from Kaoru, but myself, if you do not remove yourself from this place with all speed."

The dark hanyo smirked before he vanished in a swirl of miasma. Most of the yokai coughed from the fumes but Sesshomaru just stood there, behind a barrier. He lowered it and the officiator cleared his throat then stated, "The objection is ignored on the grounds of the individual not being allowed in the House of Moon. Is there anyone else?"

Silence.

_Serves them right, for anyone to allow that creep to slip in here and try to cause contention amidst the yokai noble houses._

"Very well. Sesshomaru-sama, you will start first."

Sesshomaru lifted a jeweled dagger, which made Kaoru's eyes widen.

_You mean I have to make myself _bleed_?! But nothing can hurt me! Then again, I've never actually tested on what would happen if I tried to stab _myself_. Let's see the results once I try._

He pressed the point of the blade into his wrist, blood welling up before he tilted his arm so it dripped into a bowl, reciting, "I shed my blood in the act of baring my soul to my to-be mate, Kaoru. May her blood never be spilt under my protection."

He flipped it in his hand, holding it out to her hilt-first. She took it and turned the red-stained blade to her upturned wrist. She pressed hard on her skin and was shocked when it gave, pearly white blood that glowed coming from her wound, it spilling into the bowl and mixing with Sesshomaru's. _It's really pretty. This is what a tenshi's blood looks like. Cool._ "I shed my blood in the act of baring my soul to my to-be mate, Sesshomaru. May his blood never be spilt under my protection."

The officiator lifted the bowl and swirled the blood to mix it further, before handing it to Sesshomaru. He lifted it to his lips and took a sip. When he handed it to her, she felt her stomach clench.

_Really? I mean,_ really_?! Drinking blood?! Gross! Okay, this is much worse than stabbing myself! Stupid yokai traditions!_

She lifted the bowl to her lips and took a sip, the warm fluid hitting her stomach with a wave of nausea. She almost jerked when her wounded wrist was pressed against his. A flash of pain went through her as their energies mixed and entered the other, before an awareness came to her that she'd never felt before. She could feel something inside of her, almost like someone or something else had entered her soul and taken residence. _What is this feeling? Could it be that his energy…?_

"Each other's blood in the veins and belly, may your bond become unbreakable. This pair is now mated, may their pups be strong and healthy as this mating will be," the officiator recited.

Sesshomaru pulled her to her feet and kissed her, tasting blood on his lips. It made her stomach shudder in revulsion, but she didn't pull away until he did.

_After how disgusting that was, I never wanna taste blood again._

He led her into the grand hall that where the yokai version of a reception would be held and she felt her wound close and vanish, the pain gone. She smiled up at him, despite the growing feeling of something strange inside of her. _What is it? I've never felt it before, so it had to come from…Sess? Could it be his yokai energy? If it is…I don't feel any pain, just…more like he's part of me. Does he feel the same with my tenshi energy within him?_

The Lord of the East, who happened to be head of the House of Fire, came up to them. He was wide-eyed as he looked at Kaoru, who gave him a neutral stare back. _I wanna give him a good smack, at least. Just give the word Sess, I'll be all over him. He's the jerk ordering those punks around who tried to murder me._

"So it seems she isn't just a ningen that you're overprotective of, is she? A tenshi…how could anyone have guessed such a creature had descended from above to become the mate to the head of the House of Moon."

Sesshomaru growled and replied tightly, "If you _ever_ try to kill my mate again, I won't have any mercy, even if you just send an assassin."

"Although that is fascinating that both my assassins broke their blades on the barrier you've put on her. How long do you think it could hold?"

"Indefinitely."

"If we ever meet on the battlefield, perhaps I'll have to test that."

The red-haired yokai lord turned and left.

_Now I wanna purify him, the arrogant pain in the ass. If he has a mate, I want to stab _her_ and see how she likes it._

Many more greeted them and then Sesshomaru led her off into a secluded part of the castle's gardens, where they lay in the grass and stargazed.

"Sess, what exactly happened when we exchanged blood?"

"We shared each other's energy and made a bond that is not easily broken."

"So that's why I feel like you're inside my soul?"

"Yes. I feel the same. I wasn't sure if during that part that we would destroy each other."

"Why?"

"We are opposites, being yokai and tenshi. Crossing doesn't seem feasible, but since you conceived and the pup is doing well—"

"It's only been three days."

"Do not interrupt me."

"Fine."

"It is appreciated. My thoughts were that if we were too different, you wouldn't be pupped for more than an hour before your own aura purified it, so now that you've stayed pupped and seem to be doing well, then we must be compatible enough to have multiple pups."

"That's good to know." _This is good, but I wonder how long I'm going to be pregnant. It sucks not knowing anything about your body and being surprised all the time. _She placed her hand on her abdomen, stroking it. _It's good to know that my partner for eternity and I can actually have kids. I do wonder, now that we're together officially, about what the rest of my life is going to be like. My friends are probably still looking for me, or at least I hope they are. I wonder what they will think when they find out that Sess and I are married and have a pup on the way. Kagome and I only knew each other for a few days before Sess took me away, yet we seemed to have a connection that surpassed our differences. Was it because we came from the same time? I'll have to ask her when we meet again._

She rolled over so she lay on top of her mate, and he growled, holding her close. She gazed into his eyes and smiled. _Even though I long for what's in the past, this is where I belong._

* * *

I really like that she's fit in with this so well. We'll have to see how things go once Inuyasha and company arrive.

Please review!_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Tomboy is as tomboy does... *giggles*

* * *

The next new moon, Kaoru was already showing. The pup was very strong, Sesshomaru could hear its heartbeat from outside a room if he was passing where she was. She wore a haori over her regular outfit, even though her pants were dangerously low on her hips, on the verge of slipping down.

"Kaoru, that isn't decent anymore," he told her that morning. "You'll just have to save them for after you birth the pup."

She crossed her arms, huffing. "I don't wanna wear hakama. It's like wearing a skirt." _Way too much air flow around where the sun don't shine with only my stretching panties to cover myself._

"What I'm wearing doesn't have enough room for the growing pup, and you also refuse to wear a kimono."

"Why can't I wear a kimono with the pants underneath? At least then I'd be able to be comfortable."

"That would be unacceptable, even with how you are."

She pouted, before sighing. _I guess that's enough with my stubborn self._ "Fine, I'll wear a kimono, but I will not wear geta if we travel anywhere."

He nodded and walked out as some of the female servants came in, helping her change into a kimono that was plainer, since a fancy kimono clashed with her boyish appearance. The beautiful bow seemed a little overdone, but it showed she was of nobility, which she had to live with, being the Lady of the Western Lands. She didn't accept any jewelry or anything for her hair, just liking the plainness. She walked out of the room and rolled her eyes when he stared at her.

"Your figure is very slight, but the kimono fits you very well."

She grinned. "Of course, it's not like they would make a kimono that was baggy on me." _If they did, heads would've rolled. Sure it would've been unpleasant to see, but they would've deserved for trying to make me look ugly._

"Now that you're properly dressed, we're leaving."

"Leaving to go where?"

"Naraku has been causing far too much trouble and I will not have him trying to harm you when he sees you're with pup. We'll be going to find him."

"Okay." _I suppose since we'll be traveling a lot, then. I wonder if he'll be taking any retainers or guards._

He put an arm around her once they were outside the gates and formed his cloud beneath them. They flew at high speeds that had her giggling in glee. _I've missed this so much. I hope that it won't be too short of a ride._

They flew for a couple hours before landing in a field full of flowers. She looked around as she scented another yokai and a ningen in the area. _I thought that Sess didn't like ningen. What's going on?_

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!"

The ningen, who turned out to be a little girl, came running, her feet bare and her kimono rather plain, but she was adorable. Her shoulder-length hair was mostly down, with a short ponytail on one side of her head. She held up some flowers to Sesshomaru, who looked at them as she smiled up at him.

"Rin, I would like you to meet my mate, Kaoru."

Rin's eyes widened as she took in Kaoru's appearance. "You're so beautiful, Kaoru-sama!"

"Thank you." _Wow, that's the first time anyone's noticed the fact since I first came here besides Sess. It feels good._

The yokai came much slower than Rin and was huffing and puffing when the imp came into sight. "Rin, you stupid girl, don't run off like that!" he scolded, only to spot Sesshomaru. "S-S-S-Sesshomaru-sama! I didn't know you were back!" He threw himself to the ground and bowed several times. He then looked up to see Kaoru and instantly saw the crescent on her forehead. "Congratulations on finding a mate, my lord! May I know the name of this fine lady?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. _An ass-kisser if I ever saw one. I'm sure if I wasn't married to Sess, he wouldn't even look at me unless I kicked him across the meadow for his smartass attitude. Damn it Sess, where did you find this little piece of crap?_

"This is Kaoru."

"May I know how long you courted her?"

_Even though he respects me, he still doesn't talk directly to me! That's it! Punishment time!_ Just as Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer, Kaoru punted the short yokai across the meadow, snarling, "You little punk! How dare you not speak to me, even to ask my name! I ought to break every bone in your body!"

She felt her mate put a hand on her shoulder and decided to just cross her arms. _I wanna stomp on his head until he passes out from lack of air._

"Kaoru, control yourself."

She pouted, but nodded. "Whatever, Sess."

"Jaken."

The green yokai got up, whimpering from his sudden flight. "Y-y-yes, my lord?"

"If you wish to know things about my mate, address her about such things. She's no ordinary female."

"Of course she isn't, Sesshomaru-sama! I apologize for snubbing you, my lady!"

_Sure you are, only because Sess would kill you if you didn't say you're sorry like you meant it._ She waved dismissively, just to make Jaken stop groveling.

"Kaoru-sama, how long were you courted by Sesshomaru-sama?"

"It was four days, because the first one didn't count, no matter what you say, Sess."

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her closer. The action drew the attention of Jaken.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Your arm…it's back!"

Rin squealed and grinned as the Dog yokai lifted his new arm, flexing the fingers before returning it to its place around Kaoru's waist. "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so happy! What happened?"

"Kaoru has a special power that heals any wound, no matter how serious it is."

"Yay!"

Jaken looked confused. "Kaoru-sama isn't a ningen, or I'd be able to smell her… My lady, what exactly are you, with those wings?"

_Finally, he's actually talking to the right person about certain things._ "I'm a tenshi, or you could call me one of heaven's creatures."

Rin came closer and placed a hand on Kaoru's rounded stomach. "You're going to have a baby, Kaoru-sama?"

Jaken's buggy eyes just about popped out from shock. "She's already with pup, my lord?! But it isn't safe out here! Naraku or Inuyasha might attack her just so she'll lose it!"

Kaoru snorted and shook her head. "As a tenshi, this is the world's safest pup. Besides, I'm friends with Inuyasha and his group, they wouldn't hurt me. You don't have to fret over me, Jaken. Besides, do you think so little of Sess that he can't protect his own pupped mate?"

"O-o-o-of course not, my lord! I meant no disrespect!"

_Again with the groveling. What the hell does this guy think he is? Sess' greatest retainer?_ Kaoru looked to the sky in annoyance. _What did I do to deserve this? This is more annoying than a room full of screaming kids._

Rin tugged on her kimono and asked, "When is the baby going to be born?"

"I don't know, Rin-chan. I've been carrying it since the first quarter moon of the last moon cycle." _It's the new moon, so I doubt Inuyasha will be anywhere near here._

"Wow! That's fast! Ningen women wouldn't even be showing yet!"

Jaken just about passed out. "She's already so far along in such short a time, Sesshomaru-sama?! We could be in a dangerous situation when she gives birth! This is no place for a newborn pup!"

Kaoru sighed and shook her head. "Nothing on this earth can hurt me Jaken, so don't worry. I can handle birthing a pup in the middle of nowhere. Besides, I have a promise that'll keep me safe."

"A promise?!" Rin cried in delight. "Can you tell me?"

"Nope," Kaoru replied, popping the "p". "It's between my mate and me, and no one's gonna drag it out of me." _Nobody, even if I'm hung by my ankles for a hundred years._

She smiled as she felt Sesshomaru nuzzle her nape and whisper, "Thank you, Kaoru."

"Sess, do you think we should get going? I'm sure we have a lot of ground to cover today."

"Of course."

A Dragon yokai, which had been grazing nearby, ambled over, Rin jumping on its back. Kaoru jerked when Sesshomaru lifted her onto its back to sit behind the ningen girl. He patted her back then slapped the haunch of the beast.

"Let's get going, Ah-Un."

Ah-Un grunted and began walking behind its master. Kaoru frowned at having to sit side-saddle because of her kimono. _Why is he making me ride? For my dignity? I'm sure a lady of my status shouldn't walk so far, especially pregnant, but I don't like it._

Jaken walked next to them, eyes narrowed. "Mate or not, why are you calling Sesshomaru-sama by such an undignified nickname?"

Kaoru snorted. "It's not undignified. Did _Sess_ look upset or embarrassed by what I called him?"

"No, but he never shows weaknesses such as emotion to anyone!"

"As his mate, I call him as I wish. Now shut up before I kick you into the nearest tree." _Stop being such a smartass._

Rin giggled as Jaken cringed. "I like you, Kaoru-sama. You don't let Jaken-sama talk back to you!"

"Why should I? He's my vassal and shouldn't give me any lip." _I might be a female, but I'm still Lady of the Western Lands, not Sess' mistress. And even if I was, I wouldn't let someone so small think he's better than me._

Jaken ran ahead to get out of range.

"Kaoru-sama, do you think your baby will look like you, or Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I hope like Sess, I don't think I could stand a pup of mine having hair and eyes like me." _And that's the truth._

"Why? Do you think your colors are ugly?"

"Not when they're separate." _Together…bleh._

* * *

Oh Kaoru, such a constant creature you are...still think you're ugly even after you've seen yourself... *sigh*

Who here guessed that if she ever met Jaken, she'd clash with him? Anyone?

Please review!_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

**Warning: this chapter contains spoilers for a later arc of the anime and manga! You have been warned, so don't blame me for it!**

Besides that, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Another month passed, and the day after the new moon, they encountered a pure barrier. Jaken collapsed even a few feet from it, and Ah-Un bristled and wilted ten feet in. Sesshomaru seemed to shrug it off, although he was growling under his breath.

"Ah-Un, taken Jaken and Rin away from here. Kaoru and I will continue on alone."

The two-headed dragon grunted in reply before going back fetch Jaken. Kaoru felt the barrier spark and hiss against the yokai energy inside her, but otherwise didn't bother her.

"Sess, should we go back? This mountain could purify you if we get any further in."

"How is the pup?"

"Just as well as outside the barrier." _I'm sure that if I were to give birth in here, the pup would be in great discomfort. As long as it's inside me, the barrier's aura has no affect on it._ She cradled her very rounded stomach with both hands, before she scented something odd. "Sess, do you smell that?"

"What?"

"It's very foul…like cremation ash and graveyard soil."

He sniffed and nodded. "Someone has raised ningen from the dead and they've been inside this barrier."

A sudden rush of wind from the left had Kaoru raising her arm in defense as a halberd sliced down on her, it stopping in its path, and the zombie wielding it. He had armor over his white clothes, his dark hair tied back in a long plait, and a purple starburst on his forehead. He strained against her arm without it giving any. He growled and pushed harder, yelling, "Damn woman! My weapon should've cut through you easy! Get out of my way so I can kill Sesshomaru!"

_He thinks he's powerful enough to kill Sess? He might be for a ningen, but against me, he'll never be strong enough. _"Sess, who is this jerk?"

"He must be one of the zombies."

Her eyes widened when he suddenly swung and dislodged his sword, only to grab her and carry her off. She shouted, "Let go of me! You underhanded creep!" _I will _so_ rip out whatever's supporting your body! Whoever you're working sure has guts to take the mate of Sesshomaru!_

"Sorry girlie, you're coming with me. Someone wants to keep you hostage to draw Sesshomaru in."

She struggled as they passed through the barrier and a familiar stench met her nose. _Naraku? Why am I not surprised?_

Kagura stood atop a spiraling staircase that surrounded a dark pit. She smirked when Kaoru was dropped at her feet. "Bankotsu, well done. Naraku will be pleased."

Bankotsu grinned and mocked, "It was too easy. She didn't know what hit her."

Kaoru's wrists and ankles were tied as Kagura waited, impatient, for the longest time.

_What's she waiting for? Isn't she gonna try to kill me? Wherever Naraku is, he's close, I can feel it. The instant this barrier goes down, Sess will be here to destroy anyone who gets in his—ow. What was that?_ She looked down at her stomach, just as the pain hit again. _The pup is ready to be born? It can't be! This is not the time or place! It has to stop! I will _not_ be delivering my pup in such a place when Sess isn't even here to witness our pup's arrival into the world!_ She gritted her teeth and thought, _STOP! NOW!_

The pains halted and the pup calmed. She heaved a mental sigh of relief. _Thank goodness for that. If not, I would've alerted Naraku that he could take the pup from me to absorb. He tries to absorb me, he'll get purified._

Her eyes widened when the barrier suddenly dropped. Kagura got onto her feather and began to flee, only for a second later for Sesshomaru to appear.

"Kaoru."

"Sess…"

"I need to get you away from here. Is the pup safe?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

He lifted her and ran out, just as the smell of Naraku got much more concentrated, and the scents of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara and Sango appeared.

_They were here all this time?! What happened?!_

She stared at the sight of thousands of yokai escaping the mountain in all directions. _Freaky, they were all trapped inside because of the barrier; no wonder there wasn't any scent. I should get back into labor so that I can bring my pup into the world. Now that Sess is here, I have no worries._

He stopped just as she felt the pain again. He sniffed and set her down, looking around for threats before kneeling down in front of her. He lifted the bottom of her kimono and she sighed, feeling the pains actually decrease as she relaxed, the baby moving on its own. _I thought I'd have to push to give birth, but since I'm a tenshi, its opposite of what yokai, hanyo and ningen experience when bringing their young into the world. This feels kinda weird, but it works very well._

His hands went between her legs just as she felt her body push the baby out. His face was surprised, before he smiled, purring as the pup began to whimper and yelp. He lifted the pup to show his mate. "Kaoru, it's a male."

She gasped in surprise at seeing that the baby had Sesshomaru's silver hair, her jade eyes, and he looked pure yokai. He squirmed in his father's hold, his tiny nose sniffing as he turned his head towards her. She held her hands out and Sesshomaru placed their son into her arms, perfectly clean and dry. She nuzzled him as the father of her pup lifted her up and began carrying her away from the place of chaos. She felt like purring as her pup purred at her attention. He cuddled up to her and contentedly looked around at the world around him.

"What should we call him, Sess?" she asked softly, so as to not frighten their son.

"Kiseki, our little miracle," he stated, nuzzling her, a low purr-like growl in his chest in contentment.

_That works very well, because it was a miracle that things worked so well so Kiseki would be born in safety._

They arrived at a cave where Ah-Un and Jaken stood guard, the imp crying out, "Sesshomaru-sama! You found Kaoru-sama!"

Kaoru supported her weight as she was set on her feet, humming in complete joy as she kept nuzzling her beautiful pup. Rin gasped in surprise when she saw the pup lying in the tenshi's arms.

"So cute! When did you have the baby, Kaoru-sama?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Kaoru informed the excited child. "Would you like to see him?"

"Yes!"

Kaoru squatted and Rin squealed in delight at the sight of the newborn. Kiseki turned his head towards the ningen girl and sniffed curiously. He whimpered a bit and shied away, turning towards his mother again.

"He doesn't like me, does he?"

"It looks like it. Hopefully he doesn't stay that way. He probably already identified his parents and won't really bond with anyone else for a while. Rin-chan is a friend, Kiseki. She won't hurt you."

Kiseki just cuddled close and kept his eyes on his mother.

Sesshomaru saw Rin was all right and came over to his mate and son. He looked down at his firstborn and the pup stared back before reaching a hand up to him. He squatted and placed his hand in front of Kiseki's face. The pup took his first two fingers, one in each hand, and stared at the digits with utter fascination.

"Sesshomaru-sama, should we get moving? It has been four days since we came here."

Kaoru glared at the imp for interrupting such a beautiful moment between pup and sire. She straightened up with her mate and smiled when Kiseki struggled to keep hold of his father's fingers. Sesshomaru barked a command and the pup let go with a yelp. Kaoru sighed and walked over to Ah-Un, her mate lifting her up onto the beast's back, Rin climbing on in front of her. Kiseki whimpered before beginning to howl, Sesshomaru coming over and giving his son a quick bite to the nose in reprimand.

_It looks like that Sess doesn't like whining, even if Kiseki is only a few hours old. I'm sure that Kiseki only wanted to be close to his dad and was upset when Sess left. It's kinda sad, but I guess I'll have to entertain our pup for the time being._

* * *

There were slight spoilers for that arc, but if I had put in more, I would've had to have Kaoru to be more involved with the storyline, and it would've gotten long and complicated. If you're confused about the background goings-on of the canon storyline, look up the manga or anime, that should shed some light! :D

Thanks for everyone who's reviewed so far! I love you all!

Please review!_  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy! *cowers in a corner in fear of readers' wrath* Don't kill me!

Other than being so busy I forget to update, here's the chapter for you! *holds it out on a silver platter*

* * *

Kaoru watched in trepidation as Inuyasha's group, a group of Wolf yokai and Sesshomaru fought Naraku. Kiseki whined as she held him tightly to her chest, wrapped in a haori so he wouldn't get chilled in the early-autumn air.

_I don't have any skills in battle, and we were lucky to find Naraku's hiding place. If I were to hit him from here, he'd get purified for sure, plus all the Shikon fragments would become pure as well. And it would heal everyone else. All right, here I go._

Her wings spread and began to glow, before a bright flash engulfed the area.

"Dammit! I wanted to finish him off!" Inuyasha cursed. "Kaoru, get your ass down here, right now! I wanna kick it!"

"Inuyasha, oswari!" Kagome ordered, the hanyo face-planting into the ground. "We beat Naraku! Thanks, Kaoru-chan!"

Miroku and Sango embraced, before waving at Kaoru. The tenshi jumped off the cliff she'd been standing on, flapping her wings as she reached the ground to soften her landing.

"Kaoru!" Shippo cried, running to her. He jumped into her arms, not aware that they were already filled. Kiseki yelped in surprise, and Shippo gasped, hopping onto Kaoru's shoulder. "Oh, sorry! I didn't notice you!"

The pup barked, growling for good measure. His mother nuzzled his head, cooing, "You're all right, Kiseki. No need to get mad about it."

Kiseki calmed, sniffing Shippo curiously. Shippo sniffed back, tilting his head in confusion. "He smells strange, like no yokai I've ever smelled."

Kagome gasped and ran over. "You can speak?! That's wonderful! When did you learn how?!"

Kaoru shrugged. "I realized I hadn't tried and it came naturally."

Sango came over and cooed, "Oh, he's so cute! What's his name?"

"Kiseki." _I guess he's gonna be the center of attention now that he's been noticed._

Kirara leapt onto Kaoru's other shoulder and meowed in greeting at the pup, who barked and sniffed.

Miroku came over as well, putting an arm around Sango. "This pup is very aware for his age, and he has a touch of pureness to his yokai energy."

_As sharp as ever, Miroku. Now, will anyone guess who his sire is? I'll bet Inuyasha will right off the bat, once he gets his face out of that hole._

"Dammit Kagome, would you stop saying that?! I'm getting sick of it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I haven't sat you in weeks, Inuyasha!" Kagome countered. "Now be quiet, you're scaring the baby!"

He came over and his ears flattened. "What the hell is this?! There's no way it could've happened so quickly!"

Sesshomaru circled the group and stood behind his mate. "It has, Inuyasha. You're an uncle now."

"How'd you get the other three lords to accept it?! 'Cause if she was only a mistress, your pup wouldn't have your mark!"

"They did, that's all that matters."

"Where's his ears like mine?! It's impossible he's not a hanyo!"

"He is, but with tenshi blood, his physical features manifest differently than if his mother had been a ningen, like yours."

"Are you badmouthing my mom again?!"

"I am not."

Kagome cried out in distress, searching around the area frantically. Inuyasha growled and demanded, "What's gotten you all worked up, Kagome?"

"The Jewel, it's gone!"

"WHAT?!"

Kaoru blinked, before realizing what the fuss was about. _I think this is a time for some fun._ "Kagome-chan, come here."

"Kaoru-chan, did you see a black or possibly pink jewel around here?!" Kagome asked, desperate.

"I think I see something in your ear."

"Huh? In my ear?"

"Yeah, look!" the short-haired young woman cried, seemingly pulling the mostly-completed pure Shikon Jewel out of Kagome's ear. "See?"

"Hey! How'd you do that?!" Shippo exclaimed in surprise.

Kaoru smirked. "It's magic."

Kagome took the jewel from her friend's fingers and put a hand on her hip. "You're sneaky, Sakurai Kaoru!"

"Sneaky? Well, the hand is quicker than the eye, they say."

"That was a very impressive trick you did Kaoru," Miroku praised. "I actually thought you pulled the Jewel from Kagome-sama's ear."

"Can you teach me that?!" Shippo pleaded.

"Maybe later, Shippo," Kaoru soothed.

"What are you waiting for?" Inuyasha demanded. "Put it together!"

_What's he so antsy for? Does something special happen when the Shikon no Tama becomes whole?_

Kagome took a small shard from a bottle around her neck and placed it into the small hole that marred the smooth surface of the small sphere. There was a soft glow that came from the Jewel as it was completed, and Kagome closed her fingers around it. She sighed and smiled. "It's finally done. Now all that's to be done is for a pure wish to be made on it."

_A pure wish? It can't just be any wish? I wonder what she'll wish for._

The young woman from the future closed her eyes and her brow pinched as she concentrated. The Shikon Jewel lit up before Kaoru suddenly felt a change come through her body. She could no longer feel her wings, and a sudden bout of sensations came through her body. She felt like she'd been starved for forever, that she'd never slept in her life, and her skin felt much softer and more…vulnerable.

_What happened to me?! _She looked down at herself to see she had dark chocolate stripes on her wrists with tan shadows, long claws, a long, bushy tail also chocolate colored with dark chocolate rings, she looked down at Kiseki, who looked mostly the same, except he had dark rings around his eyes…which reminded her of… _What the hell?! I've become a tanuki yokai?! What did Kagome wish for?!_

Kagome opened her hands and smiled at seeing the Shikon no Tama gone. She then blinked, confused.

_What crap did she come up with that now she's a black Dog hanyo?! Something screwy's going on!_

Sesshomaru turned her around and sniffed her. "You still smell the same, but now you're a yokai." He turned to Kagome and demanded, "Woman, you will tell this Sesshomaru what exactly you wished for."

The now-hanyo female gasped and placed her hands on her cheeks. "I just wished that everyone could stay together! I never thought that it would turn out like this!"

Inuyasha took her into a hug and grinned. "Thanks, Kagome! I thought you would've had to leave! Now we can be together for the rest of our lives!"

Miroku and Sango, who were the same, kissed passionately, Kirara and Shippo jumping off Kaoru's shoulders as Sesshomaru picked her up. Kaoru smiled, showing sharp teeth, and waved to everyone as she was carried off into the surrounding trees.

* * *

Now Kaoru's a tanuki yokai... This ought to prove interesting. Our angel is no longer an angel! What will happen in the aftermath of Naraku's defeat and will things only get worse?

*in a sing-song voice* Only the next chapter will tell!

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

The reason why I'm updating early is because I'm going to be on vacation for over a week! *jumps up and down*

Sorry if this is a shortie, but here you all go!

* * *

Kaoru fled through the castle, eyes turning red as she dropped onto all fours for greater speed. _Must…get…away…quickly! No…time! HURRY!_

She burst through the front gates, only to find her pursuer was just outside. She yelped, scrambling to get away, only to get grabbed around the middle. She yelped, struggling as she was carried at a high speed away from the castle. She was thrown into a field of flowers, before she was pounced upon, her attacker also with red eyes. She squirmed and got onto her stomach, trying to scratch at the ground to get out from under the assailant, but only got pinned more effectively.

"Stop struggling," a deep, sultry voice growled. "It will only make this more painful."

"Let…go!" she bit out, her eyes turning a deeper red as she wriggled, trying to get her arms free. _Have…to…escape! Now!_

"Very well, if you insist on making this hard, I won't be held responsible if you cannot walk for the next several days."

Her tail wrapped around the free wrist of the one atop her, even as she was held still by a foot to the middle of her back. She yelped when teeth sank into the back of her neck, her muscles spasming and tail going limp. She squealed as her clothes were shredded, her dark chocolate bangs hanging in her dark-ringed eyes as she arched her back, her tail following the curve of her spine.

_Too…late…_

* * *

The tanuki yokai woke with a heavy, warm weight pressing her into the ground. She could feel the calm heartbeat through her back, and a low purr rumble through her body from whatever was on her. She turned her head a little to see her mate's face right next to hers, his golden eyes smiling as he nuzzled her.

"How do you feel?" he murmured.

"Like my whole body is numb. How long have I been lying here?"

"A couple days. You wouldn't give up the fight for anything."

"I think I'm fine now. Would you get off me now?" _I feel like he's squashed me six feet into the ground._

He chuckled as he got off and jumped out of (oddly enough) a six-foot-deep hole. She looked at it and then the shredded remains of her clothes. She sighed and gave him a dirty look. _That was the outfit I'd come here in. Not even my panties stayed intact. Stupid Dogs and their tendency to tear things apart._

She dragged herself out of the hole and collapsed on the ground. "What the hell did you do to me? My entire lower body feels like it's been torn apart."

"I did warn you."

"I wasn't in my right mind, remember?"

"But you struggled nonetheless, and I had to be rough with you. The good thing is that you're now pupped."

"You didn't have to tear my clothes. I was quite attached to that outfit. You even tore my tennis shoes."

"They didn't suit you anymore."

She growled as he lifted her, putting his haori over her to preserve her modesty. _He's _so_ gonna have to get me a new outfit or I swear I'll begin wearing his clothes._ She fingered the deep green symbol on her mate's chest. _I guess this does fit what I am now, a leaf, one of my favorite things to help with my transformations. Sure I'm good at it, but it fails me _without fail_ when I'm in heat. Sess can smell me anywhere, it doesn't matter where I hide._

"You've been doing that lately."

"I'm not used to the fact that my symbol is now that of a tanuki. The Shikon no Tama sure is powerful to change a tenshi to yokai. At least now things are easier in the court about our mating and firstborn." _I still hate the fact that I'm looked down on because Sess picked me above higher-bred females. Those ass-pole bitches can go and throw themselves off a cliff for all I care._

He licked her cheek and nuzzled it, and she nipped his ear in retribution. He chuckled and held her closer as they flew back to the castle on his cloud. "You do know that because you can't move, you won't be leaving bed until you're healed."

_Yeah, more fun for us once I can feel my legs._ "You'd think you were a sire waiting to try again to pup his bitch."

His answering smile was enough to make her heart flutter in her chest.

* * *

There you go! Now I go off to my vacation! *runs off to pack*

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

I just got back from my vacation and AM I TIRED! I had to post this so I don't leave you guys hanging!

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes to find her mate next to her, asleep. _I'm starved and my whole lower body is still painfully numb. What should I do? I know Sess is exhausted too from the mating, but if I don't eat I'm gonna start chewing on anything I can get at._ She sat up forcefully, before pulling herself like a wounded animal to the door to their room, seeing she was wearing a light pink yukata that made her feel too girly. She huffed and slid the shoji open, then the door.

A startled servant looked down at her and stammered, "M-m-m-milady?"

She gave the young Rabbit yokai a level stare. "I want a full meal brought down here, along with a full double serving of flame-kissed meat _right now_, or you'll serve as a replacement."

The servant girl squeaked and nodded, bowing low. "Y-yes, Milady!"

A scarce five minutes passed before a couple of the cooks came scrambling over, placing the two trays inside the room before closing the shoji and door. Kaoru felt her mouth watering as she began to wolf down all the food, barely pausing to breathe.

"You're going to choke yourself if you keep eating so fast," Sesshomaru warned. "Dragging yourself across the floor is undignified. Don't do it again."

_I won't say anything about the dragging, since it didn't feel too good and I agree with Sess. _"I was _so_ hungry I was slightly tempted to sink my teeth into _you_," she joked between bites. _I'd never think about trying to eat Sess. He'd be too tough and stringy, plus I don't eat dog._

He put an arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Only if I get a bite out of you first."

She shivered and began eating her meat, only to get picked up and set on her mate's lap. Her legs lay useless in front of her, her tail trapped beneath her. He laid his chin on her shoulder as she finished at a frenzied pace.

"If you're so hungry now, at the beginning of you being pupped, meals will have to be frequent throughout. Also you should balance taking care of Kiseki."

"Yes, he's barely a year old, and how he's been maturing will make it difficult if you pup me year after year." _Especially as the centuries pass and we have a whole pile of pups. Well, he did say he was gonna make me sick of being pregnant. Well damn, being pregnant every year _is_ gonna suck._

"I will always be here to help you Kaoru, as well as protect and care for you."

He lifted her and put her back in bed, purring deep in his throat to soothe her back into sleep.

_Well, I guess I'll be trapped in here until the feeling of my lower body returns._

* * *

When that did happen, she walked about the castle, holding Kiseki close as his eyes wandered about, looking at everything they passed. It was known by now she was pupped again, and many hoped it was another male.

_They can think what they want, but I want a girl._

A servant, a male mouse yokai, came up to her. "Kaoru-sama, you have guests in the entry hall."

_Who could it be?_ "Thank you. You may go."

She went to the forefront of the castle and smiled when she saw who it was. "Inuyasha, Kagome! I haven't seen you in a year!"

"Kaoru-chan, it has been a while!" Kagome cried, hugging her sister-in-law.

"I see you're pupped, although I expected a little one in your arms by now."

"No, Inuyasha decided not to pup me until my second heat. Since it's been a year, are you pupped?"

Kaoru nodded. "My heat was two weeks ago." _Even though it feels longer._

"Congratulations! Sesshomaru didn't want to waste time getting you pupped again! I had to practically _beg_ Inuyasha to pup me once I was used to the feeling of my heat!"

Inuyasha turned red and yelled, "Dammit you did not! All you had to do was ask! I was letting you set the pace! Quit talking about each others' sex lives!"

Kiseki yelped in fright at his uncle's loud voice. Kaoru nuzzled his hair as she whispered, "Uncle Inuyasha didn't mean to scare you, Kiseki. You're all right."

"Inuyasha, stop yelling around your nephew," Kagome scolded. "He doesn't like the volume, so _sit_ down and cool it."

Inuyasha's head hit the stone floor. He grimaced and mumbled, "Why does it have to be on the only floor of the castle that's made of stone, Kagome? Ow."

"Are you gonna yell like that around our pup too? I'm giving you a taste of what it'll be like if you shout while the pup's trying to sleep or I'm feeding it."

Kiseki calmed under his mother's soft voice and nuzzling, then he yawned before falling asleep, lying against Kaoru's shoulder. She sighed in relief. _Thank goodness that he didn't pitch a fit because he got scared. _"Now, now, you two, Kiseki just fell asleep, so both of you lower your voices so you don't wake him."

Inuyasha growled, but murmured, "I wouldn't care except for the fact that he's my nephew and he looks so damn adorable while he's sleeping."

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha. So, what did you two come here for?"

Kagome put an arm around her sister-in-law's shoulders. "You need to get out of this castle. Inuyasha and I wanted to see the grounds beyond the walls with you, since all you've ever done is approach or leave by air. What do you say?"

"Why not? I'm sure Sess doesn't care if I step out for a bit."

They walked out of the castle, crossing the large courtyard before exiting the front gates, Kaoru grinning as she walked with her friends through the peaceful trees, all keeping a careful watch around themselves, Inuyasha the most wary because he would kill himself if Kagome got hurt and miscarried, and _Sesshomaru_ would kill him if Kaoru got hurt while under his watch. His ears flattened as he caught the scent of a yokai all of a sudden, and just as he drew Tetsusaiga, Kagome and Kaoru were snatched up by something.

"Kagome! Kaoru!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Up here!"

The silver Dog hanyo's head snapped up to see his mate and his brother's mate tangled amidst the fibers of a giant web. "What the—a Spider yokai?!"

Kaoru struggled, even though she was quite stuck and had sticky strands wrapped around her limbs, torso, neck and mouth, so she couldn't even cry out. _Whoever this son of a bitch is, I'm gonna bite his face off when I get out of this!_

A feminine chuckle made both mated females look towards the center of the web. "Well, well, what have we here? A tasty morsel and two enemies," the owner of the voice purred, before another chuckle sounded.

Inuyasha growled and shouted, "Show yourself, woman!"

"Certainly."

From an orb of webbing came a black-haired, red-eyed woman with a black kimono and obi, her hair up in a bun, the kimono parted to show quite a bit of her cleavage. A red hourglass mark lay on the center of her chest, as two sets of spider legs curled around her stomach as she descended.

"Ah, so it's Inuyasha, one of the famed slayers of Naraku. Who would've thought I'd snare Kagome, the Shikon Miko, and the Lady of the Western Lands as well? I am Yumi, the only yokai female ever to mate the great Naraku."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. _Well good for you, you probably whored your way into that. It's a wonder he didn't absorb her after that. She must've done so near the end, just before I purified him. And here I thought black widows ate their mates._

"Too bad for you he got purified before you could eat him, huh?" Inuyasha taunted. "Or were you not in heat when you got close enough? Ha! You missed out on a chance at the Shikon Jewel!"

Yumi shook her head, giggling. "No, the power of the Jewel was of no value to me. All I wanted was a taste of the power a yokai such as he possesses in his veins, whether or not I got any children from our short union. He was half Spider, after all."

"His power was stolen!" Kagome argued. "None of it was his own!"

"But he made it his," Yumi playfully protested. "So, in exchange, I'm going to give this half-bitch and sow a reminder of my loss. Especially the Lady of the West, for she was the one who actually _slew_ my conquest."

"Wind Scar!"

The attack severed the webbing by Kagome and Kaoru, the black Dog hanyo screaming at the sudden drop in height. Yumi leapt down, long pincers dripping with black venom bared, sinking into the back of Kagome's neck. The young woman's eyes dilated before she passed out, the poison pumping through her veins.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, as she was dropped to the ground. He caught her, setting her down gently, and then leaped at Yuki as she crawled over to Kaoru. "Don't you dare!"

Kaoru struggled in vain against her bonds, Kiseki whimpering against his place mashed against her chest. _I can't move! Damn it! Inuyasha! No! SESS! SESSHOMARU! Help me!_

She bit through the silk around her mouth just as she felt Yumi's fangs sink into her neck. Burning went through her body as a shriek of complete agony escaped her lips.

"Any daughter born to you will be deadly with my toxins. If she doesn't kill you, she will never be able to mate for killing her partner."

Tears came to Kaoru's eyes as she hit the ground, Kiseki howling in distress over his mother's pain. _This…hurts…_

A howl of fury came from above her as she felt her mate come and slaughter the Spider female. He lifted her and grunted to Inuyasha as they ran to the castle, just as Kaoru's vision blacked out.

* * *

Wow...

I'm sure a sadistic writer if I came up with this, didn't I? *shakes head*

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

This week has been rather quiet, since I have a whole apartment to myself from late in the morning to late at night... *sigh* So bored...

Besides that, here's your chapter!

* * *

It was only a short time after she woke again, to see Sesshomaru above her, his eyes surprised at her waking. She reached up for him and he took her hand, licking at her neck where the healing injury was. She purred impotently, feeling cool water around her. She felt so fuzzy inside, like all her pain receptors were being turned on and off at random. She felt the heat of the venom, coupled by that of a fever brought on by her body trying to fight it off.

"Kaoru, I trust you know not to leave the castle without my permission _ever_ again. I don't want to risk you or the pup any further."

_W…where…where's…Ka…Kago…Kagome?_

He seemed to read her mind. "The shock and venom caused her to birth the pup prematurely. It is very tiny and its eyes couldn't open. It could breathe all right, but it was very weak. I fear it will die soon and she isn't strong enough to support it with her high fever. She can hardly eat enough herself, let alone for two."

_W…will…Inu…Inuyasha…_ She couldn't complete the thought.

"Inuyasha knows as well as I do that the pup will not live long. He accepts it, but it is his mate that will suffer the most because of this loss."

She closed her eyes in sorrow. _Ka…Kagome…_

"Rest now, I will be here when you wake again."

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes to feel perfectly fine, sighing as she sat up, rubbing her forehead. _Wow…a good sleep sure made me feel better. I wonder how long I was— _She placed a hand on her rounded stomach. _—asleep…? The last I remember I was two weeks along…I shouldn't be this round until four months!_ She got up and looked around. _I have to find Sess and have him tell me what's gone on while I fought off the fever._

She dressed and followed her nose to where her mate was located. She found he was in a guest room with Inuyasha and Kagome. She slid the door open, Inuyasha looking up.

"Kaoru, you're finally awake, thank goodness."

Sesshomaru embraced her, nuzzling and licking while checking on the pup. He murmured, "Kagome is dying from the venom, Kaoru. There's nothing that can be done now."

_Nothing? Why has it taken this long to kill her?_ She went over to Kagome's side and knelt, taking her hand. "Kagome, I'm sorry that you got in harm's way when we should've stayed inside the castle."

Kagome shook her head, but the movement was so slight most would've missed it. "No…I…was…the…one… who…"

"Shh, you should rest, save your strength."

"Kaoru…I'm…sorry…"

Kagome's head fell to the side as her eyes slid closed, Inuyasha clenching his hands so hard his palms bled, before throwing his head back and howling his loss to the sky. Kaoru lowered her head as Sesshomaru placed an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

_Kagome…I never thought you would die so early, with only a short-lived pup during your new marriage. You can't die, please!_ Her eyes teared up, and two pearly white tears fell on Kagome's pale cheeks. Her eyes widened as a white glow surrounded the dead girl and color came back to her face, her eyes opening.

"Inuyasha."

The silver Dog hanyo's eyes lit up and he took her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "Kagome, thank the heavens."

Sesshomaru held Kaoru close and whispered, "It seems that your former healing powers have arisen in your tears. Perhaps with even more power than before, if they can bring back the dead. The pup is too far gone and buried for you to bring back."

She nodded. _Now all I have to do is hope I can have a boy, so he won't fall prey to the curse._

* * *

Sad yet happy chapter! Yay!

I feel sad for any girl Kaoru has, if she has to be a poisonous girl for her whole life...

Please review!_  
_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Oh my gosh! It's been longer than I thought! Here's your update, since I've missed my update time twice already!

* * *

As the weeks passed, she got more and more worried, since she felt an odd heat gathering in her growing belly. She was often seen (during all hours of the day and night) walking the halls with Kiseki in her arms, whether asleep or awake. She hardly slept because of this stress, even with her mate in bed with her.

One night, close to her due date, she was up yet again, looking at the moon. _This heat must be a sign that the poison is collecting, so it _has_ to be a girl. My poor baby…cursed never to be able to be with the love of her life, to be a poisonous girl… Why did this have to happen? That evil bitch, if she hadn't already been killed, I'd kill her again!_

She clenched a fist at her side, her other arm supporting her snoozing son. She didn't notice the blood dripping on the floor, even as she heard her mate approach. He took her fist and loosened her fingers, licking the wounds until they healed, then licked her claws clean.

"You've been sleeping poorly since you woke from your time of sleep, Kaoru. What is vexing you so?"

"I'm just shocked that I lost my friend, even for a moment, and she lost her pup before it had a chance to live…all because of a foolish urge to go outside, where it wasn't safe for a pupped female, let alone two."

"Don't let it bother you, my mate. Everything is all right now. You were able to survive the venom with our pup and saved Kagome. That should be enough to ease your mind."

_No, that's not what I'm worried about, but you'd fly into a fury if I told you the truth. I might have a chance at dying once the umbilical cord is cut. When the baby is born, I might have enough time to name her before I pass away. You'll get mad anyways if I die, so I shouldn't let the bomb go off early._

"Come, let's return to bed. If it comforts you, you can keep Kiseki with you."

She nodded and walked with him back to their bedchamber.

* * *

Kaoru tossed and turned as she dreamed someone was punching her in the stomach so quickly she could hardly breathe, only to sit up in a cold sweat, the pain actually real. She gasped to try and calm herself, but the pains were coming so close together she didn't even have enough time to scream. _This hurts…so…much! Dammit, it hurts like a bitch! Why now?! I'm earlier than I thought!_

She felt drops of sweat fall onto her hands, which held her stomach. She saw that Kiseki had been moved to his room, so she was completely alone. _Sess was up hours ago, I bet! Kaoru, get to your feet and walk your ass to where he is, no servants would dare come in here while you're sleeping!_

A burning sensation coming from between her legs made her reach into her kimono, only for her to hiss as she withdrew her hand, black liquid sizzling on her palm. _Some venom just spilled out…that isn't good at all. I don't have much time before I have to give birth, and Sess made a promise. Move it, Kaoru! GET UP!_

She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled to the door, throwing it open and rushing down the hallways like a bat out of Hell. She couldn't run as fast as her mate, but it was hard for a ningen to see her when she got going. She arrived at his study, a pair of guards, one Tiger and the other black Dog, crossed their spears at her approach.

"Sesshomaru-sama is in an important meeting, Kaoru-sama. You cannot enter as you are."

She snarled and yelled, "Get out of my way, vermin! I must speak with my mate at once! There's no time!"

They took her gently by the shoulders, only for her to shudder and the venom gushed onto the floor, the reek of it making the three yokai cover their noses as the fumes reached them. She heard movement inside and the door opened, Sesshomaru coming out and taking his mate up in his arms. He turned to the three lords who were inside. "My apologies, but my mate is about to birth our pup and needs me."

They nodded and she began tearing at his haori with her claws, the delicate cloth ripping all too easily. He ran back to their room and laid her on her futon, just as her eyes began turning red from the pain, her beast taking over as she shrieked, more venom pouring out and the pup with it. She gasped in relief, and he lifted his hand, severing the umbilical cord with his claws. She felt the unbearable heat spreading through her veins, as he murmured, "It is female."

She reached out to him and he took her hand. Her lips quivered as she whispered, "I…I love you…"

"Ai…that's a beautiful name."

Black tears came down her cheeks as she breathed, "I-I love you…"

Darkness took her as she felt an icy chill go through her.

* * *

Is Kaoru...dead...? *sniffs* WAAAAAAAAAH! *fills entire room with tears* I actually killed off Kaoru! How horrible of an author am I?!

*insurance guys walk through the door* You're gonna have to play flood damage, you know!

But...but my character-

*insurance guys hold out hands for money*

*takes out wallet and hands over all money inside* Oh man...well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as short as it was! It's not the end, so look forward to further chapters!

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

After leaving you guys hanging, here's a short chapter that concludes the current crisis!

* * *

Kaoru's eyes opened to find herself standing behind Sesshomaru, who held her body as he howled in anguish. She felt tears pricking her eyes as she reached out to him, seeing her body was swathed in white, a beautiful baby doll dress that had a ruffled top and hem, tiny bells tied into her hair. Her wings, which she'd missed all this time, fluttered at her distress. She reached out to her mate, surprised when she touched him. He didn't seem to notice her, until she put her arms around him. He stilled as she whispered, "Sess, I'm here. I've merely shed that form. I'm not dead."

He turned and gazed at her as she smiled, before squatting down and placing a shimmering hand on her baby girl. She closed her eyes and a white glow surrounded the tiny body. The poison left her body, and Ai cooed up at her parents, just as Kaoru's former body turned to ash. She shivered at the creepiness of it, and gasped as she was brought into a tight hug as her mate inquired, "How?"

"I was never meant to be mortal. The wish of the Shikon gave me a mortal body, but because I died, I was returned to my original form."

He took her mouth in a rough kiss, and she closed her eyes, humming in contentment. She put her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. The two slowly bent down and placed Ai on the futon before he pushed her against the wall of the room, a wanton growl going through his chest. She knew what he wanted and leapt up, wrapping her legs around his hips, his hands running down the delicate-looking cloth as he opened his eyes, which were red as his beast called for his mate. She smiled and licked his cheek, nuzzling the other as she raised her neck in submission.

That was all he needed to go on.

* * *

Yay! Kaoru lives! *jumps up and down in glee*

But now is a time not for celebration, but sadness... My fic has only two more chapters after this! *gets teary-eyed again*

I guess all good things have to come to an end!

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

So, this is the second to last chapter... Man, I'm bummed about this fic ending!

Enough of my mourning, here's the chapter, as short as it is!_  
_

* * *

_Five hundred years later…_

Sesshomaru heard the shouts within the house and followed the pair of people as they went outside and dug up their garden, throwing the body inside before the man huffed: "Now we can continue on with our lives without interference."

He stepped out of the shadows and stated, "Sakurai Kenichi and Chizuru."

The two ningen, a black-haired, jade-eyed man and a burnt orange-haired, brown-eyed woman, jerked in surprise and turned around to see the yokai behind them. The man stepped forward and nodded. "Yes, and you are, Sir?"

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the House of Moon."

Their eyes lit up in recognition and they fell to their knees, bowing. The woman asked, "Due to what circumstances are we given this pleasure, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You just murdered your daughter and only child, Sakurai Kaoru, after sixteen years of despicable abuse and forcing her to live as a boy. Do you know what you've done?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, you have no right to nose into our affairs in such a way!" Kenichi shouted. "Kaoru was our child and we can do as we wish with him!"

"Not anymore. For the past five hundred years, she has been my mate."

"Th-that's impossible! You mean…your mate, the Lady of the House of Moon…is that hideous child?!" Chizuru cried in disbelief.

Sesshomaru nodded, his braided silver hair shimmering in the moonlight. "She is more beautiful than either of you could ever imagine, so you dare speak such of my mate? She's been deemed fairest of the Ladies of the Four Lands, and the only reason she hasn't shown her face to the public is because she knew that it would change history! Now I shall exact vengeance for her."

"Wait!" Chizuru pleaded. "We were wrong! Please don't kill us!"

"Too late, the deed's already done."

Two screams were all that sounded after that. The silver Dog yokai sneered at the corpses and dissolved them with his poison before gazing at the grave. He bowed to it and said a prayer before turning heel and leaving.

* * *

Sesshy gets his revenge for Kaoru's sake! I thought he deserved to do that for her, even if the deed had already been done. What do you think?

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

The final chapter is here! I hope everyone's enjoyed this fic and like the ending!

* * *

Kaoru, who was heavily pupped, lay on the couch, her wings spread so they wouldn't go numb. After five hundred years, she had so many pups she didn't know what to do with them. Most of them were grown, since their tenshi genes helped them mature as quickly as a ningen did. She didn't say a word of protest as her mate pupped her year after year, just accepting that he was there for her as she gave birth to them. This new one was sure heavy for her, but she endured it as she kept herself still until her mate came back.

_I still think this sucks. This baby feels like an elephant is sitting on my stomach. If I ate, I'm sure I'd be barfing repeatedly by this sensation alone. At least Inuyasha and Kagome visit every once in a while, they have a pile of kids of their own, even though they're far more moderate instead of crazy like Sess is with making babies. The instant I go into heat that year, he jumps me. You'd think he'd want to have some alone time instead of it filled with raising child after child after child. I mean, seriously?! Damn it, I want to stop having heats so I don't have to think of a brand-new baby name each time! Sure there are endless possibilities, but I'm sick and tired of how I never can be with him without getting pregnant. I wonder if tenshi go through menopause. If so, I wish that it would start after I give birth to this baby._

Her eyes turned to the door as she heard Sesshomaru enter the house, a servant take his coat and he removed his shoes. He came into the living room where she lay, stroking her stomach as he bent down to kiss her. She scented ningen blood on him and asked, "Who did you kill?"

"Someone who'd crossed me far too many times."

"Oh, if it's important that you take the punishment that far, Sess. I don't like it that you do that, even now."

"When you were a yokai you seemed to understand better."

"Of course, but now I'm a tenshi again. I don't like it."

"Well, I do it far less often now."

"It's only because that most people know better than to piss you off."

She sat up and he seated himself behind her as he began rubbing her back. She sighed and placed a hand on her huge stomach. "It's time, Sess."

He nodded and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes as her body went through the motions, only for the parents to be surprised. He lifted the twin pups with a proud look on his face, both girls. They whimpered within his hold, but settled down as he purred. He nuzzled his mate and showed the twins to her. She smiled and thought, _This is the part I like the best, seeing my babies' faces for the first time, but I'm done with having them. Having over five hundred of them is quite enough for me. Sorry, Sess. I know you enjoy this, but unless you become the carrying parent, I'm finished._

* * *

So, when the appointed time of Kaoru's heat came, she felt nothing out of the normal. She watched as Sesshomaru glanced at the calendar over and over, counting in his head and then sniffing the air to see if he was missing her heated scent. She watched this with mixed feelings, knowing he'd just pounce on her tonight just to get rid of some frustration.

_Sess, I know you're not mistaken, but my heat will never come again unless I want it. I want to have an empty nest so I can enjoy just the two of us, as short as it was at the beginning of our relationship._

Kaoru saw a few of her younger children watch as Sesshomaru paced around like a caged animal. One whispered, "Otou-sama's not happy."

"Why?" a younger one asked.

"He's waiting for Oka-sama's 'special time', but it doesn't seem to be happening."

"Oh. So we're not gonna have anymore younger brothers or sisters after the twins?"

"It seems not."

Sesshomaru's eyes went deep red and the kids scurried away as he slammed Kaoru into a wall, growling, "Why isn't your scent changing?"

She shrugged. "Maybe my time for having pups is done."

"I thought because tenshi didn't age further than their prime that they never stopped having the ability to get pupped."

"I suppose this is it."

He heaved a deep sigh and grumbled, "But I will have you, no matter if your heat doesn't come or not."

She smiled and ran her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. "I can live with that."

* * *

And here marks the end of this story! It makes me so sad when a project is done, but for the last time...

Please review!


End file.
